


Don’t lose hope now!

by Paradoxproductions



Series: Alternate killing games [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Motives (Dangan Ronpa), Different Survivors, F/M, M/M, Monokuma is absent in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxproductions/pseuds/Paradoxproductions
Summary: Junko launches a killing game in hopes peak academy after everyone was sealed for so long, but Makoto and the others must find a way to escape before everyone succumbs to the despair Junko wants
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Alternate killing games [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121063
Comments: 23
Kudos: 31





	1. Settling down in hopes peak

I’m Makoto Naegi, I’m just your run of the mill high school student, I lived a pretty normal life up till now, however not to long ago I was drafted into hopes peak academy as the ultimate lucky student, My luck has always been pretty weird as bad events always seem to have positive outcomes later for me, my luck is always on and off so I cannot predict what will happen with it.

...

...

...

That was what I said around a year ago, we have been sealed in here by the headmaster due to the the tragedy outside, we have been living in peace for a while, a lot of us are great friends, but a distance has been growing between us, being stuck inside for so long... I feel like some of us may want to escape.

Oh right, I shouldn’t talk for so long.

My classmates are all ultimates like myself, there is Sayaka Maizono, she’s a genuinely sweet popstar, Leon Kuwata the ultimate baseball player, I heard he wants to be a musican, Chihiro Fujisaki is the ultimate programmer, he may be the weakest but he is definitely emotionally strong, his close friend Mondo Owada is the ultimate biker gang leader who definitely is too noble for a position, he and Kiyotaka ishimaru and great friends despite their conflicting talent of taka being the ultimate moral compass, celestia ludenberg is the ultimate gambler but we don’t know much about her, Hifumi Yamada is the ultimate fanfiction writer, he is a little possessive over his favourite characters, Sakuara Ogami is the ultimate martial artist, she is definitely one of the sweetest people despite her strength, she is best friends with Aoi Asahina: the ultimate swimming pro, a sweet girl who wants everyone to get along, Byakuya Togami is the ultimate Affluent prodigy who isn’t the nicest here but he has an admirer with Toko Fukawa, the ultimate writer who has an alternate identity known as Genocide Jack, there is Yasuhiro Hakagure the ultimate Clairvoyant, despite his talent he only has a 30% success rate, there is Junko enoshima and Mukuro ikusaba, the ultimate fashionista and solider respectively, the duo are sisters who always stick together, Mukuro despite being the elder sister always listens to the younger sister.

And not to forget Kyoko Kirigiri, she is the ultimate detective and that is all anyone knows about her, she has never really opened up to any of us, I hope she changes soon.

Today we have been called to the Gym by Junko, she has been an eccentric one but her analytical skills are what saved us plenty of times.

I am headed to the gym, Sayaka approaches me,” Hey Makoto, what do you think Junko wants?”

“I’m just as clueless as you are, I find it difficult to predict what Junko will do.” I state.

“Whatever is it I am sure it is a waste of my time,” Byakuya says.

“If it is a waste of your time then why are you going then?” Taka says.

“Well it would improve my reputation among you peasants, if I am to inherit the Togami family then I will have to subject myself to such lower class events.” Byakuya clarified

“Let me to you this Byakuya, you and I both had higher class backgrounds, but you have no excuse to flaunt your wealth over others!” Taka reprimanded.

“Well at lease my family hasn’t fell.” Byakuya states.

Taka was about to cry out in frustration but Mondo stopped him,” don’t waste your energy on him bro, assholes like him don’t deserve your time.”

“It’s not like Taka to be aggressive to someone.” Sayaka states.

“Maybe Taka just prefers when people are humble?” I awkwardly reply.

We all arrived in the gymnasium and Junko greeted us.

“Oh I am so glad that my precious classmates actually showed up!” She states.

“What did you call us for?” Kyoko asks.

“Well I thought how bored we all are stuck in confinement for so long, so why not spice things up with a killing game?” She says with high energy.

“K-killing game?” Hifumi says nervously.

“Yes, If you succeed and get away with it in a class trial, then you will leave Scot free, no strings attached!” She says with joy.

“What’s stopping us from killing you and all escaping together?” Sayaka asks.

“Oh I already thought of that.” She says.

She clicks her fingers and a bunch of robotic beasts land infront of her, how did these even get in the school?

“Y’know how I worked with Towa before? Well I had them make these Monobeasts for me, these bad boys will kill anyone who tried to attack me!” Junko states.

“I’ve seen a lot of anime and I know that isn’t possible!” Hifumi cried out.

He then attempted to run and strike Junko but was ripped apart instantly.

“Well that was underwhelming... but his character would’ve been worthless anyways.” Junko laughs a little.

“Why are you laughing, you killed one of your friends!” I yell.

“I know it’s so painful for me as well to kill my friends, like yasuke but the despair is irresistible to me. I must have more!” Junko says very casually.

“Well you are all dismissed, hope you enjoy this killing game.” Mukuro says in a serious voice.

We all left in silence, Junko killed one of our friends and she is forcing us to kill each other as well. 

I’m sure we won’t fall into despair, I’m sure none of us will take the temptation to kill. I won’t allow my friends to succumb to despair.


	2. The first motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junko introduces the very first motives and tensions begin to rise.

After the event of the Hifumi being shot and killed on sight, we all went into the cafeteria to try and discuss what we just witnessed.

“So what the hell happened!” Mondo yells.

“I think we all became participants in a death game, which I’ll win of course!” Byakuya announced.

“No we will not follow Junko’s orders! We should try and find ways to escape the school!” Taka countered.

“You do know what is going on outside don’t you? We would not even last a week!” Byakuya interjects.

“Master is right, w-we should stay here!” Toko stated.

“Well we don’t have a choice but to stay.” Sayaka states.

“Don’t listen to Byakuya! He is trying to get you all involved!” Taka says.

“I’m only doing the realistic outcome, if we participate then we can take down Junko that way.” Byakuya states.

“And your fine with your friends dying!” Taka cried out.

“Well I wouldn’t consider any of you friends now... just obstacles in my way, in a killing game anyone can be a killer even people like Makoto and Chihiro could kill if they wanted.” Byakuya states.

“He isn’t wrong.” Kyoko states,” but we should at least try to avoid killing each other.”

“For now we should wait,” Celeste says,” we have no idea what we are involved in yet.”

“Discussing the killing game? Surprise I have a motive for you!” Junko announced.

She went around handing up something.

“These notes contain information on what all your loved ones are doing, you can choose to open the letter or not, but whether you kill someone or not is gory choice.” Mukuro explained.

My letter has the name Komaru on it, my sister but as much as I want to know, I am not going to open the letter, I have hope Komaru is doing fine plus it is a motive so I do not want to be tempted to kill someone.

Seems some people did open their letters as Sayaka, Chihiro, Hiro, Toko, Taka and Leon opened their letters.

The expression changed to fear, anger or sadness on their faces, seems the letters might contain bad news.

“Sayaka are you alright?” I ask.

“N-no my letter says that the members of my band are involved in a terrible incident, but to receive clarification I must kill someone.” She states with fear.

“Makoto, please tell me that they will be ok.” Sayaka says.

“I’m sure they will do fine, like how I believe my family will be.” I state,” I believe that my family will be fine.”

“Y-yeah... you are right.” She sighs with relief.

We all departed for a while and spent some time in our rooms. Mainly to rest our heads from being announced of a killing game.

Ding Dong.

Hm, a knock?

“Come in!” I state.

Kyoko showed up.

“Makoto may we speak for a little, I have something that may be of use to us in the future.” She states calmly.

“Why are you only sharing this information with me? Wouldn’t it be better to share it to everyone? Plus how did you find something so quickly?” I ask.

“Compared to everyone else here, I feel like I can trust you with this information the most furthermore as a detective I feel responsible in trying to find ways to outsmart the mastermind. What I briefly discovered is that some rooms like the morgue and the headmaster’s office are locked. Perhaps if we got access to them in the future we could formulate a plan to leave hopes peak.” Kyoko states,” that’s all I have to share, goodbye.”

She leaves instantly. That was... sudden, the fact she could share something which could be important is admirable but that was out of the blue.

Ding Dong Dong Ding.

The video announcement?

Junko appeared on the screen.

“This will be the first time so I will clarify, this is the nighttime announcement, every 10pm I want you all to go to bed as the Monobeasts will roam the halls and if you are caught, you all killed on sight like how Hifumi died. So get some rest and see you tomorrow!” She ended the announcement.

Well I have nothing else to do so I guess I will just go to sleep.

I had a nightmare, the nightmare had hiro trying to kill me with a crystal ball, I woke up... it’s 3am.

Well it’s not real, just a nightmare.

I couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night, the morning announcement played well I should try to have an active start to the day.

I arrived in the cafeteria and I was the first to arrive, well I should get some breakfast since I am hungry and the others won’t arrive for a while.

Eventually one after another everyone except Byakuya, Toko and Hiro... it seems that everyone caught on to this.

“Where is Byakuya, Toko and Hiro?” Sayaka asked.

“Byakuya and Toko probably aren’t bothered to show up, but it is out of character for Hiro to not show up.” Sakura states.

“Should we go and check on him?” Taka asks

“Well we should, just in case.” I state.

Taka, Hina and I all went to Look for Hiro, eventually we arrived in the media room, where Hiro’s dead body was smashed in the back of the head...

“Hiro!” Hina cried out.

Ding Dong, Dong Ding.

“A body has been discovered,” Junko announced,” please report to the media room right away!”

“So the killing game has officially begun.” Taka says,” the culprit must’ve fell for the motive.

Everyone arrived and saw the body, reactions varied some distraught, scared, angry or indifferent.

“Well the games have begun!” Byakuya says.

“So it has.” Junko says,” to help you all with the case, I will hand out a Monokuma file to give you an autopsy on the body, you will then investigate the surrounding areas to find the culprit.”

“We never investigated before,” Sayaka says,” how exactly are we able to solve this case?”

“Well just look around and gather the clues needed like alibis for example, it’s not hard.” Junko says.

“Ooh a pretty boy got murdered, Shame that I couldn’t have killed him!” Genocide Jack states.

“For now we should check the file.” Kyoko says.

Ok let’s see the file.

Monokuma file #1

Victim: Yasuhiro Hagukure  
Cause of death: blood loss  
Time of death:around 5am  
The victim appeared to be taken by surprise as the strike was on the back of the neck, other than that only a slight wound on the chest is visible.

“So according to the time of death, Hiro died at 5am, where was everyone at that time?” Kyoko asked.

“Wouldn’t we have all be in bed?” Leon asked.

“If Hiro died at 5am then someone left their room.” Kyoko replied.

“I woke up at 3am but I didn’t leave my room until 7am.” I state.

“I heard Makoto wake up,” Sayaka states,” I didn’t hear his door open though.

“Well for now Makoto is the only one with an alibi.” Kyoko states,” If Sayaka did not hear his door then it is probably not him.”

“Actually I can confirm that bro isn’t the killer!” Mondo states.

“How exactly is that?” Byakuya asks.

“We stayed at my room for the night.” Mondo says,” I was showing Taka some hairstyles I do, we were up all night.”

“Yeah bro is safe!” Taka adds.

“For now we should investigate the surroundings.” Byakuya says.

Let’s see, Hiro’s body has purple shards penetrating from the back of his neck. And the chair has drops of blood.

The blood seems to create a pool on the floor so maybe Hiro tripped over the chair?

On the shelf behind the body, some sort of mechanism was made, it looks damaged.

The body has a letter on it.

“Meet me at the media room, I know how to escape the school!”

“Who would be foolish enough to believe that?” Byakuya states.

“Well obviously Hiro.” Celeste states,” must admit the handwriting is very well done.”

“The placement of the note is strange.” I state.

“Time is up!” Junko says,” time for the class trial!”

She guided us to an elevator and when we descended to the bottom, we arrived in a courtroom.

“You all have assigned seats, please find the one with your assigned name.” Junko states

We all did and we all overlooked each other, we all have to discuss our findings, the one who killed Hiro is among us.

I will fight in this trial of truth and lies!


	3. Class trial 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the class trial, some revelations are made about who Hiro’s killer is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This trial may be weaker compared to the Ones to come as this is the only trial that I didn’t have a vision for so I apologise if it is a stinker but I hope you enjoy it anyways.
> 
> There is also a free time event next chapter so who should Makoto spend his time with?

“So allow me to give a brief demonstration of the class trial, as you know a killer killed our good friend Yasuhiro, waaaaa they are so mean! So you must figure out who the blackened is and if you are correct then only the blackened will be punished but if you make the wrong decision then everyone but the blackened will be punished and only the blackened will graduate.” Junko explained.

“Before we start, may I ask what those portraits are?” Sayaka asks.

“We thought that it would be for everyone to mourn the dead and it would be important to remember their sacrifices as an example to what not to do in a killing game.” Mukuro says.

“I-I see.” Sayaka stutters in fear.

“So let’s begin with the starting topic, we should discuss the condition of Hiro’s corpse.” Kyoko states.

“Yeah that is an appropriate starting topic, so shall we begin.” Taka says.

So here we go, to find the killer who betrayed our trust. The person who was responsible for the death of our friend.

Nonstop debate.

“Hiro was struck in the back of the head.” Sayaka states.

“That must’ve hurt.” She adds.

“Well obviously it’ll fuckin’ hurt!” Mondo yells

“Considering the position of Hiro’s body.” Aoi states.

“Maybe he died instantly.” She adds

“No that’s wrong!” 

“No Hiro didn’t die instantly! The Monokuma file says Hiro died from blood loss, so he didn’t die instantly.” I state.

“Oh, I see, sorry, I’m not the brightest.” Hina says in disappointment.

“No wonder, if you noticed your lack of smarts until now then you are a clear liability to our survival.” Byakuya coldly states.

“Maybe keep the mean the mean comments to yourself?” Sakura asks with an annoyed tone.

“Whatever.” Byakuya replied.

“We should discuss what the murder weapon is.” Taka states.

“Whatever was used to kill Noodle hair , it must’ve had a lot of weight. His neck is flatter than a pancake GYAHAHAHA!” Genocide Jill manically laughed.

Nonstop debate!

“What was used to kill Hiro?” Sakura asks.

“Whatever it is, purple shards were left over.” Taka states.

“Perhaps it smashed on his neck?” He adds.

“If we consider his talent.” Chihiro says.

“Wouldn’t his crystal ball be the most likely murder weapon?” Chihiro asks.

“I agree with that!”

“Chihiro is correct , Only Hiro had a purple object which can be smashed.” I state.

“What an ironic way to go.” Sayaka states.

“So we should discuss how the culprit got their hands on the crystal ball.” Kyoko states.

“Then we can figure out how it was used on Hiro.” She adds.

Nonstop debate!

“For the crystal ball to get in the media room.” Kyoko states.

“I think the culprit brought it with them.” She adds.

“Hiro died at 5am.” Hina states.

“This culprit must’ve been really stealthy.” She adds.

“At 5am, I didn’t hear anything.” Mondo states.

“The culprit must’ve already been out of their room!” He yells

“No that’s wrong!”

“If the culprit returned to their room, anyone awake would have heard them.” I state.

“So how did the culprit attack Hiro and escape?” Mondo asks with frustration.

“We should discuss how the culprit attacked Hiro,” Byakuya states.

Nonstop debate!

“The culprit definitely attacked Hiro, but how did they do it?” Byakuya states.

“Did the culprit throw the crystal ball?” Sayaka asks.

“Considering it is in the dark and the shot itself is hard to make.” Leon says.

“Throwing it wouldn’t work!” Leon adds

“Maybe the culprit was already in the room with Hiro?” Hina says

“They could wait until the daytime announcement then leave!” She adds.

“They would have Been covered in blood though.” Celeste says.

“I believe some mechanism was used.” She says.

“I agree with that!”

“Celeste is correct, during the investigation I found some sort of mechanism, it was slightly over Hiro’s body.” I state,” the mechanism was also damaged.”

“I think the crystal ball was rolled off the mechanism to attack Hiro.” I add.

“Your reasoning is from left field.”

“Hang on, when would the culprit be able to plan all of that!” Leon states.

Rebuttal showdown!

“The Monokuma file says Hiro died at 5am.”

“The murder must’ve been set up.”

“But when would the culprit have the opportunity to do that?”

“If they set up a crime scene so quickly, wouldn’t they be caught?”

“I’ll cut through your words!” 

“Considering the slant on the shelf, this murder must’ve been recently committed.” I state.

“So we should go through the alibis.” Kyoko states.

“If I recall, all of us were in our bedrooms.” She adds.

“Is there even a Blackened?” Sayaka asks,” didn’t Junko say the Monobeasts roam the halls.”

“No the culprit must’ve tracked their steps and moved around them!” Byakuya says.

“In my case, I would’ve slashed the Monobeasts apart!” Genocide Jill states.

“Sakura is strong enough to break them.” Byakuya states,” we should suspect her!”

“I may be strong but I am not invincible!” Sakura states.

“Yeah the Monobeasts would tear her apart!” Junko chuckles,” plus it appears that you are all at a split opinion! So why not have a scrum debate?”

“Scrum debate?” Taka asks.

“You’ll see for yourself! All you have to do is compare the evidence you have found and come to a conclusive answer!” Junko says.

So we will have a scrum debate. Well we need to find the Truth, considering the Monobeasts, it would be extremely difficult to get past them.

Scrum debate!

Is there a blackened in the case?

There is! Vs there isn’t!

“Wasn’t there a note on the body?”

Hina!

“It wasn’t signed so we don’t know who it was for!”

“Maybe it was for Hiro?”

Kyoko!

“The neatness of the handwriting makes me believe he wrote the note.”

“Then how did Hiro escape the Monobeasts?”

Chihiro!

“Maybe he was already in the media room?”

“Then are you implying Hiro was attempting to kill someone?”

I got this!

“We won’t know until we discuss this further.”

This is our answer!

“So go on Makoto, what Hiro’s scheme?” Byakuya said in a condescending tone.

“Very well then, this will show will definite proof that no one is did this!” I state.

“Well we already know what he was planning.” I state,” he was at media room and attempted to kill someone but he ended up killing himself by accident, plus since we were all in our bedrooms, if there was a culprit: Mondo, Taka, Sayaka and myself would have heard their door open plus since Hiro had a written note, he was planning a murder but it backfired. 

“Do you see where I am coming from?” I ask.

“Interesting.” Byakuya states,” I must admit that idiot would fail at murder, even if we assume that he did succeed, he would have been caught instantly.

“So are you done now?” Junko asks,” I’m starting to get bored.”

“Yes we are done.” Kyoko says.

“Well it is voting time! I don’t think I need to explain what you do here.” Mukuro says.

Right, just vote the guilty party.

“Seems you all came to a verdict.” Junko says,” did you make the correct choice or the dreadfully wrong one?” She says with excitement.

The roulette wheel rolled and it selected Yasuhiro.

Guilty!

“Yay, you are right,” she cheered,” shame that I couldn’t show you all the punishment. I worked so hard on it as well.”

“Wow, that idiot couldn’t even commit a crime.” Byakuya cackled.

“Well said master, as a master killer, it take that as an offence to all serial killers!” Genocide Jill laughs.

“Shut up, I didn’t ask for your opinion!” He states.

“Who was Hiro even attempting to kill anyways?” Taka asks.

“Well it was Makoto.” Junko says,” guess his talent saved him.”

“H-how do you know that?” I ask in fear.

“I saw him talking to himself about killing you, your luck was like no way will I let Mr Naegi die so it must’ve broke the shelf and kill Hiro instead.” Junko states.

“Still the fact he tried to kill Makoto is wrong!” Sayaka says.

“Sayaka this is a killing game, anyone can die!” Byakuya states.

“Well you are all free to go,” it’s 1:30 pm so you may as well enjoy your free time!”

So that ends the first and hopefully last class trial, the fact Hiro tried to kill me is shocking but Byakuya is not wrong, anhkme can die and be a killer but I shouldn’t focus on stuff like that. If we cooperate with each other then we can try to get out early.

Well like Junko said we have a lot of free time, who should I spend my time with?


	4. Sick of the killing game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto decides to relax after the events of the killing game while some new additions are added to the dorm rooms

After the class trial, we were all tried well I definitely was... Despite it being 2pm, I decided to lie down on my bed and have a little nap.

“Ding Dong, Dong Ding!” An announcement?

I checked my clock, it’s only 2:30pm, is Junko already giving us a new motive?

“This is an announcement, your rooms are getting renovated, for those in your rooms please go elsewhere.” Mukuro says over the announcement,” and please be willing to give up your e-handbooks for the time being.”

Well, I guess that I will have to leave, how can Junko even renovate this school?

I decided to head to the cafeteria and I met up with everyone else.

“Makoto, were you told to leave your room?” Sayaka asks.

“Yeah, I’m just curious on why Junko wants our E-handbooks.” I state.

“Maybe she might install a new security system for our rooms?” Chihiro states.

“Junko will probably tell us when she arrives anyways,” Celeste states,” for now we should wait until further notice.”

And we all followed Celeste’s word, we are still low energy so we can’t really be bothered to do some small talk.

“Oooh you are so kind, patiently waiting for me, I love you all so much!” She cries,” ok give me your handbooks!”

What a whiplash in mood... I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that.

She went around collecting our handbooks and placed them into a box.

“What do you intend to do with our rooms and handbooks?” Taka asks.

“It would ruin the surprise if I told you all.”Junko states.

“If it’s from you, then we should be cautious.” Sakura states,” this could be a new motive in disguise.”

“Well I wouldn’t introduce a new motive so quickly, I’m offended you think so lowly of me.” She huffed

“Our hatred of you is justified. You think killin’ is a great thing?” Mondo states.

“Toodles, I’ll be back when I’m done, for now the areas with your bedrooms are under renovation.” She states while disregarding Mondo’s last statement.

Throughout the rest of the day, we all tried to relax but the sounds of construction work prevents us from properly concentrating on what we are doing.

Eventually it stopped, After only 5 hours.

And another announcement played with an identical message from earlier and like from last time we had to report to the cafeteria.

“So I renovated your rooms to be more modern, considering this is the 21st century, we needed a proper renovation, here let me show you around.” Junko states.

She toured us to Leon’s room. Some weird keypad was next to it.

“Ah, I knew you would take notice to the keypad, this is why I need your handbooks.” She states,” these locks can only be unlocked by the users own monopod if it detects its owner is using it.”

She passes Leon his updated handbook.

“So I just place my handbook in the slider?” Leon asks.

“Well obviously it wouldn’t respond if any other e handbook was used.” Junko states.

Leon unlocks the door and the door opened unveiling his new room.

“Why is there a bucket of liquid nitrogen here?” I ask.

“That’s related to the next motive.” She states,” every room has one.”

“Still over than that, this looks awesome.” Leon states.

“I suppose you all will want to check out your new rooms.” Junko states,” well have fun!”

She tossed us all of our handbooks and My room had an identical layout to Leon’s room. I suppose everyone’s room is like this?

Wow, Liquid Nitrogen is here as well, I should be concerned as it is linked to the next motive...

A fridge, I checked the contents and it has the basic food necessary for the fridge, must admit the fridge is quite big even for normal fridge standards.

After the renovation, I feel tired, mag as well test the bed to see if it is any good.

I leapt onto the bed and the comfort felt like heaven. It was the best thing I have ever felt. I fell asleep instantly from the bed, the comfort was something that I never felt before.

I woke up feeling completely energised from a good nights sleep. Like always I headed straight to the cafeteria and greeted Sayaka who was the only one there.

“Oh thank goodness, I thought I was the only one here.” She states.

“While we wait for everyone,” I state,” Sayaka are you a good actor?”

“Well yes, during my public appearances, I have to act in a certain way to fit the image necessary as I am world famous.” She states.

“My sister had always been a fan of yours,” I state,” she always listened to your albums, she was practically addicted.”

“Oh, I can sign an album for her if you want?” She states.

“That would help, thank you.” I state.

One by one people arrived except for leon.

“Is Leon ditchin’ us now?” Mondo asks.

“Maybe he is oversleeping?” Hina suggests.

“It’s best if we could have everyone here, every morning.” Taka states,” I’ll check on him.”

Taka left for a little bit, he then came back around 2 minutes later,” guys... you want to see this.”

“What is it?” I ask.

“Just see for yourself.” He follows up.

We all left in a rush and Leon was at his door wearing a face mask.

“What’s wrong with Leon?” I ask

“Leon is incapable of talking and he seems to have a fever.” Taka states.

“So Leon has an illness which makes him incapable of talking and he has a fever.” Celeste states,” yeah that seems forced.”

“No it’s totally true,” Junko says,” he has a fever and dysarthria. He isn’t able to properly talk, so he is a prime target for someone to kill.”

“Why are you here?” Kyoko asks.

“Well, you all need a motive to kill.” Junko says,” starting in 2 days, I will be holding a parade throughout the school, considering the amount of noise, I think that you could murder someone over the noise, plus your signed letters still count as motives as well since I’m not taking them away, so you have 2 for the price of 1.”

“A festival...” Byakuya repeats,” what exactly will we gain from it?”

“Well you will have an easier time to murder since the Monobeasts will be all over the school.” She states.

“Interesting.” Byakuya states.

Junko then leaves.

“Poor Leon,” Hina says,” He’ll be extra vulnerable in his room.”

“Well his door will be locked.” I state.

“But how will he eat?” Sayaka asks,” I don’t think Leon can only have snacks.”

“We shall discuss this issue.” Taka states.

“Who assigned you as our leader?” Byakuya says,” plus why should we listen to you?”

“Do you want to actually cooperate with us, I am doing this because I care about all of you, plus it is something a human would do something which you wouldn’t understand.” Taka countered.

“What a waste of my time.” Byakuya states,” your talk about friendship will only bring your downfall.”

Byakuya leaves.

The rest of us headed to the cafeteria and began discussing the possible ways we can deliver food to Leon.

“How about a rotation?” Kyoko states,” for the 3 meal times, we will go in groups of 2-4 and deliver food to Leon.”

“Why not have 1 person? Wouldn’t that be easier for all of us?” Sakura asked.

“If Leon is alone with someone, he will be an easy target to kill in his current state, even if the letters aren’t the current motive, they are still viable reasons to kill someone.” Kyoko states.

“So starting in 5 hours, we will be giving Leon his lunch.” Taka states,” who should we start with?”

“For now let’s have: Makoto, Kyoko and Chihiro.” Taka says,” that way we can have a grasp on if the time table will properly work.”

It’s now 12pm, taka gave us the food for Leon and we brung it to his door. He then let us in via his bed. So E handbooks can be activated anywhere in the bedroom.

“Hey Leon, I made this tablet for you,” Chihiro says,” I used some programming from our E-handbooks and made it so you can write messages on it. So could you give it a shot.”

He nodded his head.

He wrote a,” thank you for the food.” 

“Well done Chihiro.” Kyoko states,” at least we can communicate with Leon easily.”

“We should go now,” I state,” get well soon.”

We all left and for dinner another group left and came back.

Eventually we all went to bed, I still feel a sense of dread for the festival to come, it seems Like the perfect opportunity to kill someone. But for now.

I should get some sleep, today was a very eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a free time event in it, so who should Makoto spend his time with?


	5. Get well soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and the others discuss potential ways to escape the school while sticking to the rotation.

I must have been asleep for ages as it was already the next day. I had a closer look around my room, seems that the shower isn’t Broken this time, well at least I can some privacy in case people walk in my room. How could Junko make all these renovations in such a low amount of time?

I shouldn’t let that take over my thoughts, I should head to the cafeteria.

I arrived and it seems I was the last one to arrive, was I out for that long?

“Ah Makoto, next time please don’t be late!” Taka commanded.

“Sorry, these new beds are so comfy.” I stated.

“Wow, the so called ultimate lucky student finally showed himself.” Byakuya says,” your lateness is showing that you aren’t worthy of the ultimate talent. May I remind you won a lottery.”

“At Least Makoto is a pleasant person to be around.” Sayaka retaliates,” why are you even here if you are only making mean comments?”

“I’m only here because mr. Ishimaru is forcing me to be here, if I could I would avoid you all!” Byakuya says coldly.

“I got the next schedule ready.” Taka states,” for breakfast I decided to have: Byakuya, Sakura, Hina and Genocide Jill give Leon his breakfast.”

“If it means going with master then, I will be a good serial killer.” Jill states feigning innocence.

“Wouldn’t a group of 4 be a little much?” Sakura states,” it would get a little crowed in there won’t you think?”

“Yes, she is right.” Byakuya states,” I elect to stay behind.”

“You don’t have a say in the matter!” Taka states,” Jill is already a problem, you are the only one who can control her and Sakura is the most physically capable to deal with her in case you fail.”

“Then may I ask why Hina is here? She’d only hold us back.” Byakuya countered.

“Well, there is nothing wrong with being a kind person, maybe you could learn something about that.” Hina states with an annoyed voice.

The 4 of them leave and we all began to eat our breakfast.

“What is up with that Byakuya guy?” Mondo asks,” why is he always such an asshole?”

“He is from an affluent family,” Celeste states,” perhaps he hasn’t been humbled yet.”

“ I just hate how Byakuya is using his high status as an excuse to be unpleasant.” Taka states,” and I have a reason to hate people like that!”

“Maybe Byakuya just has a troubled past, we should at least give him a chance.” I state.

“A troubled past doesn’t excuse such horrible behaviours!” Taka yells passionately.

“Woah bro, you alright?” mondo asks with concern.

“I’m terribly sorry, I just have personal experience with those type of people.” Taka states.

“I think I understand where you are coming from.” Kyoko states.

“How?” Taka asks inquisitively.

“I prefer to keep it secret.” Kyoko states.

“I understand.” Taka states.

“How about we talk about some lighter topics?” I state.

“Hey mondo, I heard you were helping Chihiro get stronger.” I state,” that’s very nice of you.”

“No it’s nothing,” Mondo states,” I’m just doin’ what I wasn’t able to do long ago.”

“Mondo is helping me with my self esteem issues.” Chihiro says gleefully,” I hope we all escape today.”

“Yeah, that would be nice...” mondo states with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
Is there something troubling him?

“Well if we are to escape, may I suggest that we form a strategy?” Celeste states.

“I am running my own investigation,” Kyoko states,” I found some locked rooms during the process.”

“What rooms?” I ask.

“The headmaster’s room, the 1st floor girls bathroom and most interestingly the area leading to the front of the school.” Kyoko states,” mainly as the Monobeasts seem to be Stationed there.”

“So if we are too escape, we need to remove the Monobeasts? How should we do that?” Taka states.

“Oh, I’ve been working on an AI, I’ll finish it today and show it to you later.” Chihiro states,” if it goes correctly then it may be able to hack the Monobeasts and we can escape.”

“If” is the keyword.” Celeste states

“We should believe in Chihiro, if he built a tablet for Leon to use then I’m sure he is able to build an AI to hack the school.” I counter.

“Thanks Makoto, I’m glad to receive some encouragement.” He states,” I should leave now since this may take a while.”

He left while waving us goodbye.

The others came back.

“How did it go?” I state.

“We had a chat with Leon, we just left so he could eat his food.” Hina states.

“Leon seems to be getting better,” Sakura states,” I hope he gets better soon.”

We all finished our breakfast and went on with our day. I decided to head into the library for a while, I’m curious on what is inside the history of Hopes peak.

I browsed for a while and found a book labelled: future foundation.

I heard of the future foundation, perhaps this book will contain more info on the group.

“The future foundation is the world’s hope, they are a foundation built to fight the despair caused by the tragedy led by Kyosuke Munakata: a student from the 76th class of hopes peak who took over after the former leader died from mysterious circumstances.”

Strange, the next pages are missing... it looks like it was forcibly ripped out. Is Junko hiding something from us about the future foundation.

“I see you have been studying.” Mukuro states.

“Mukuro what do you want?” I ask.

“I want to help you,” she says,” I know more about the future foundation and it may be of use to you.”

“But aren’t you one of the masterminds of the game? You could easily be lying to me right now.” I bluntly say.

“I know you don’t trust me but I am here to give you a warning.” She states,” stay away from Taka, he is bad news.”

She then left.

Taka, bad news? what does she mean by that? Taka wouldn’t betray us right? No, he wouldn’t do that! Mukuro must be lying!

I suppose I should look around further into the research files. I looked Around and I found a book detailing the classes of hopes peak. I opened the book and dust immediately blew out. How old is this book?

I turned through the pages and I eventually found the class details for the 70th - 80th classes. I looked through and the pages detailing the 76th and 77th classes were removed. They were the only ones removed. This is really increasing my suspicion that Junko and Mukuro are hiding something from us.

“Having a look around I see.” A voice from behind me states.

“K-kyoko, don’t scare me like that.” I stuttered.

“Sorry, was I interrupting your investigation, you looked like you were very interested in it.” She says.

“As the ultimate detective, you must be obliged to share your details with me.” She states. Was she trying to joke around?

“Well I suppose I should share what I found. All I discovered was details about the future foundation and in this book the details on the 76th and 77th classes are missing.” I state.

“Any connections, What do you think is going on?” Kyoko asks.

“I don’t know, I lack the information, how is things going on your side?” I ask.

“All I know is that Junko must be hiding some important details about the tragedy, all we know is that the reserve course is involved somehow.” Kyoko states.

“Hey before we go back, Mukuro told me something about Taka.” I state,” she told me that Taka is bad news.”

“Mukuro could easily be lying but the way she described it is broad.” Kyoko states,” I can’t imagine Taka doing bad things but we should look into things further.” 

“Yeah, I want to prove that Taka isn’t bad news and if he is bad news maybe help him go down a brighter path.” I state.

“Facing the truth is difficult, but I am glad you are willing to face it, proper resilience is rare to find so I hope you prove it eventually.” She states,” for now we should halt the investigation till further notice.”

“Yeah we should.” I state.

We left the library and I headed to the cafeteria once more for dinner. The next group departed containing, Sayaka and Mondo, but I can’t help but keep repeating Mukuro’s words about Taka.

Taka has been practically leading us to the path of victory, why would he break our trust?

Eventually we all went to bed but I just can’t sleep knowing Taka may be hiding something from us. I feel like I don’t know who I can trust now. But I want to believe in Taka, he isn’t a traitor!


	6. Lethal dosage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day before the festival, everyone is bracing themselves for what is too come but today may be an eventful day for them.

I didn’t sleep well last night, Byakuya’s statement about trust, Taka being a potential traitor and the future foundation has been on my mind all night.

I should try and forget about it for now, breakfast is the more important issue right now.

Like always we have to deliver Leon his food. This time I am going with Taka and Kyoko.

We went to his door and knocked so he could let us in but he didn’t respond.

“Leon, we have your food.” I state.

“Is he oversleeping?” Taka asks with concern is his voice.

“That could be it,” Kyoko says,” we should leave his food out for him in case he does wake up.”

“Leon, your breakfast is at the door!” I yell hoping to wake him up... no answer.

“Let’s come back later,” Taka says,” If he isn’t responding then we are barging the door down!”

We went on with our days, maybe I should help Kyoko a little with her investigation. But I want to confirm the info with Taka himself. Maybe I should see how Chihiro is doing... he was working all day yesterday, it would be nice to see how his AI is doing.

I found Chihiro in the gym.

“Hey Chihiro, may I ask about how your AI is doing?” I ask.

“It’s not done yet but what are you curious about?” He asks.

“I want to see your progress, I’m curious to see what it’s like.” I state.

“Oh, I’m just finalising the final touches and it should be done by the end of today.” He states,” hey may I mention something, I was working and Sayaka gave me Leon’s tablet, she says that he didn’t want it.”

“Ok then...” I say With a hint of awkwardness.

I left to ensure that Chihiro can focus on getting stronger, I went back to the library and I decided to relocate the books I had, if I have them in my room then I can keep them for future reference.

“What are you doing?” Another voice says.

Why is everyone walking in on me? The library was never a popular place before.

I turned around and Taka was here.

“Oh I was just getting some books to study the history of Hopes peak... aren’t you meant to be with Mondo right now?” I ask trying to divert attention away of what I am doing.

“Giving bro some time to have other friends, I can’t hog all of his attention, so I thought I would do some studying.” Taka states,” plus I’m surprised you would be here, the library isn’t very popular to go to unless it is for mandatory study.”

Now he noticed?

“Well we got to keep our grades up...” I say nervously.

Taka gave me a very suspicious look and then he says in a completely opposite tone,” well why didn’t you say so earlier? Go right ahead!”

How did I get away with that? Well I should be quick before anyone else catches me, I nearly got caught and I arrived in my room. In case someone else shows up here, I should hide them somewhere, let’s try under the bed, very cliché but who would check under the bed during normal circumstances?

A loud thud came from outside... I need to check what happened!

I went outside and the environment is perfectly fine.

“What was that!” Taka says.

“Perhaps an accident happened?” Celeste asks.

“Well something was knocked other.” Taka adds.

“Could people be more careful next time.” Byakuya sighs,” I swear that I am the only competent person here.”

“Well I guess with bein’ an asshole is eBay it is, then I guess you are right.” Mondo says bluntly.

“Tch, I’ll remind you that I am above you, so please speak when spoken to, after all aren’t you convicted of many crimes prior?” Byakuya smugly says.

“I won’t mind getting another sentence if it Means you die!” Mondo says about to lose it.

“No harming master!” Genocide Jill yells and cuts Mondo’s wrist with her scissors.

“You’re using Jill as your bodyguard?” Mondo says trying to catch his breath.

“Well she is hopelessly in love with me, she will do anything for me so I just seized the opportunity presented in front of me.” He says proudly.

“Let’s just forget about it...” I state,” pointless conflict will just divide us apart.”

“Makoto is correct!” Hina says,” let’s all escape as friends.

Mondo begrudgingly forgave Byakuya but I think we could all tell that he didn’t mean it at all. None of us said anything though.

Eventually it was lunch and it was myself, Hina and Chihiro to give Leon his lunch.

We arrived at his door and his breakfast was still by the door.

“Strange, I thought he would have ate it by now,” Hina says,” I know I would’ve.”

“Should we enter?” I state.

“Isn’t that against school rules?” Chihiro says.

“But this is an emergency!” I state.

“Well if it is an emergency, then I suppose I can make an exception.” Junko says appearing from nowhere.

“Where did you come from?” Hina says

“Well you want access, right?” Junko asks.

She got out a key and unlocked the door lock.

“There open says me!” She says Cheerfully.

She stayed behind with us... this is bad.

When we entered a cold breeze immediately hit us... taking a closer us in was Leon Kuwata dead on his bed.

“Yay we can have another class trial!” Junko says hysterically,” YO WE HAVE A DEAD BODY!!!”

Everyone came running by.

“Could you be a little less noisy.” Taka says.

“So the baseball star is dead, interesting.” Byakuya says.

“This isn’t interesting at all!” Taka says,” another one of our friends have died!”

“I suppose we should investigate like last time.” Celeste says.

“Yup, here is the Monokuma file you all have been waiting for.” Junko says.

She passed us all the Monokuma files... let’s have a look.

Monokuma file#2

Victim: Leon Kuwata  
Cause of Death: Freezing  
The victim appears to have showed signs of a struggle as there appears to be slight scratches on the victims arms.

“The Monokuma file seems to have no mention of the time of death or the murder weapon.” Kyoko says,” I suppose this is the most important matter.”

“Exactly, well have fun with your little investigation and see you at the class trial.” Junko gleefully walks off.

“Is it me or is it like a freezer in here?” Sayaka asks.

“Well the tub of liquid nitrogen appears to be tipped over.” Kyoko says,” maybe this has something to do with the case?”

Kyoko then examined Leon’s frozen corpse,” his hands are missing... they seek to have fallen off, these scratches are what I want to bring attention to, he seems to try to struggle with the culprit.”

“Where is his E-handbook?” Chihiro says,” wouldn’t it be on him?”

I checked near the liquid nitrogen and inside the spilled tub was his E-handbook. Completely frozen over.

“This E-handbook has seen better days,” Celeste says,” why would the culprit place the handbook in the liquid nitrogen?”

“What’s this on the ground?” Jill says,” these icicles are shaped in a funny way. It’s like a message I do with my victims GAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!”

She tossed it to me.

“It’s in the shape of the letter F.” I state.

“Found another one,” she says and immediately tosses it to me.

“It’s in the shape of an arrow.” I state,” this icicle appears to be a bit more blue than the other ones.” 

“Yes, food coloring.” Kyoko states after an examination.

“It seems we have a locked room mystery.” Celeste says.

“Don’t we all have alibis?” Sayaka says.

“Well at first glance we do.” Kyoko says,” we only have Leon’s room to work with so we may have to work out how the culprit was able to get into Leon’s room without being caught is the problem.”

After That, Junko appears on the announcement concluding the investigation.

“So it seems we have a higher stakes trial.” Byakuya says,” I am most looking forward to this.”

“What kind of psycho are you to enjoy this?” Hina asks harshly

“Let’s save the arguments for the trial.” Sayaka says.

We all headed to the elevator and gathered inside like last time. Whoever killed Leon was able to sneak into his room undetected, whoever did this had concrete knowledge on what was going on.  
I fight for the truth In this class trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh we have a locked room mystery where everyone has an alibi... who do you think killed Leon?


	7. The 2nd class trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the early stages of the trial, Makoto thinks he knows who the killer is, but is he correct?

“I think we know about how this works.” Junko says,” so let’s just dive straight into the trial shall we.”

“The killer must’ve took advantage of the blind spots in our rotation.” Taka says.

“But we all have an alibi don’t we?” Sayaka says.

“That is true.” Hina says,” how are we meant to find the killer?”

“Firstly let’s figure out the time of death.” Kyoko says.

That’s right, the time of death, the culprit must be aware of the blind spots... I think I have an idea on who did it but... I need to confirm some stuff first.

Nonstop debate!

“According to the rotation,” taka says,” we all went in groups and went to Leon’s room 3 times a day.”

“When could the culprit have struck?”

“Leon stopped getting his meals this morning.” Hina says.

“Then he died this morning!” Hina adds.

“No that’s wrong!”

“If Leon died this morning... why would the culprit need to return to Leon’s room, furthermore since we were all moving around the school. I think it would be impossible for the culprit to kill Leon at the morning.”

“You’re swimming in a bunch of lies!”

“But didn’t Leon respond last night? I’m pretty sure Leon was still alive then!”

Rebuttal showdown!

“Leon was seen by Sayaka and mondo.”

“Yet Leon stopped responding this morning.”

“Considering the facts.”

“Leon most likely died THIS MORNING!”

“I’ll cut through your words!”

“The Monokuma file says Leon died from freezing. People would take time to freeze, so it would be weird to enter Leon’s room this morning plus since he didn’t respond, he was most likely dead around that time.” I state.

“But how would the culprit have entered Leon’s room?” Sakura asks.

“Considering all the steps needed it would take a while.” Kyoko states.

“Then we should figure out how the culprit did it.” Sayaka says.

Nonstop debate!

“The culprit most likely entered Leon’s room,” Sayaka says,” around 6pm.”

“How would you know that?” Byakuya says.

“Well it is just a guess.” She says nervously.”

“Afterwards the culprit ambushed Leon.” Sakura says.

“And he was placed in the liquid Nitrogen.” Taka says.

“No that’s wrong!”

“If Leon was placed in the liquid nitrogen, why would there be icicles?” I state.

“But wasn’t Leon’s handbook in there?” Taka says.

“No that’s probably a red herring.” Kyoko says.

“Leon must’ve died from a different murder weapon.” She adds.

Another murder weapon?

“Maybe the fridge?” I state.

“That sounds really strange for a murder weapon.” Chihiro says.

“But considering the icicles that is most likely the murder weapon.” Kyoko says.

“So let’s assume Leon was frozen in the fridge, how long would it take for him to freeze over?” Taka asks.

“Plus wouldn’t he even fit?” Genocide Jill adds,” I wouldn’t stuff people in the fridge.”

Yes Leon was stuffed in the fridge. The icicles themselves are the proof.

Nonstop debate!

“For Leon to be stuffed in the fridge.” Taka says.

“The culprit would’ve puck him up and placed him in the fridge.” He adds.

“But if he was placed in the fridge.” Sayaka says.

“Wouldn’t they freeze instantly?” She adds.

“No that’s wrong!”

“A person doesn’t freeze instantly, if Leon did freeze instantly there would be no icicles.” I state.

“Plus a person freezes on average around 5-7 minutes.” Kyoko says,” however the fridge isn’t enough. The culprit must’ve found a way to lower the A/C.”

“But who would have entered the room?” Sakura says,” we all have alibis don’t we?”

“Well let’s narrow down the suspect list.” Kyoko says.

“The icicles state that the culprit is most likely female.” Kyoko says.

“This one has food coloring on it as well.” Kyoko says.

... what!

... is she the culprit!

...

...

“Makoto, it seems you know where I am going with this.” Kyoko says,” who do you think is the culprit?”

... blue, female... Sayaka.

“I think Sayaka is the culprit.” I say bluntly.

“What!” Sayaka says with disbelief.

“You can’t say that I am the culprit based off icicles!” She says.

“Well let’s figure it out shall we.” Kyoko says.

Nonstop debate!

“I saw Makoto in the library and Taka was nearby.” Kyoko says.

“That eliminates us.” She adds.

“Chihiro and I were training in the gym.” Mondo says,” it would be impossible to be either of us.”

“I was nearby in my room.” Hina says,” Sakura left to go the bathroom.”

“That is what happened,” Sakura says,” Sayaka was in the cafeteria when the thud came off.”

“It was around 6:30pm as well.” She adds.

“I agree with that!”

“Considering we gave Leon his dinner around 6pm, it would be natural to suspect the people who last saw Leon alive.” I state,” considering the last group was Mondo and Sayaka.”

“The culprit can only be Sayaka!” I state.

“Please understand!”

“No the culprit is framing me! Please listen to me!” 

Rebuttal showdown!

“Yes, I will admit that I am suspicious.”

“But Hina never said she saw me.”

“You can’t suspect me if I was seen after I supposedly killed Leon’”

“We are suspecting you because we want to believe in you. We want to reach the truth.”

“Ok I’ll Cooperate.”

“But remember this was after my “crime”

“Plus only Leon has access to his room.”

“There would be NO WAY I could enter Leon’s room!”

“I’ll cut through your words!”

“Hang on Sayaka, while Leon’s E-handbook wasn’t used, what is stopping the culprit from using his tablet?” I state.

“But doesn’t it only have writing capabilities on it?”

“No, it has properties of an E-handbook as well.” I state.

“Yeah, I used some parts of Leon’s E-handbook to make the tablet, so it would allow the culprit to enter his room.” Chihiro says.

“Then when did I acquire the handbook? Wouldn’t Mondo have saw me?” Sayaka says.

“The chick has a point.” Mondo says,” I would have saw her.”

“Plus you are only convicting me because of icicles!” Sayaka adds,” that isn’t proof!”

Nonstop debate!

“I’m not the culprit!” Sayaka says.

“Then prove to us your innocence.” Byakuya says.

“Explain how it is possible for me to steal the tablet.” She says.

“Mondo would have saw me remember?” She adds.

“But you could have easily pocketed it.” Kyoko says.

“Impossible! I would have been caught!” Sayaka says.

“No that’s wrong!”

“Mondo who gave Leon his food?” I ask.

“Sayaka did, she got quite close to him as well. Was quite gross so I left early.” He says.

“Then we have found the open window as well!” Byakuya says proudly.

“Wow, Sayaka was such a novice, like that dimwitted Yasuhiro.” He smugly adds.

“But Sayaka isn’t that strong.” Hina says,” not to mention shorter.

“What’s stopping her from dragging him?” Kyoko says,” the scratches could be from Leon struggling.”

“So Sayaka any response.” She says with a determined look.

“Bullshit! All wrong! Impossible!” She yells,” I would have been wounded myself! What about the tipped over liquid nitrogen! How could I have done that in such a short time frame!” 

“Sorry Sayaka but I have something which damns you!” I state.

“And what exactly is that!” She yells.

“The way Leon was positioned in his bed!” I yell back.

“What does that have to do with anything!” She counters.

“We all heard the liquid nitrogen fall over yes but this was to divert attention away from yourself. You came back after everyone left, because the next morning you were the first one I saw.” I state,” so you are the only one possible to have done it!”

I did lie about seeing Sayaka first this morning but I need to lie further to  
Reach this truth.

“Then prove I was the first one awake then!” Sayaka says.

Fine, I’ll play your game, I might use an already established fact to condemn you.

Nonstop debate!

“I couldn’t have left during the night!” Sayaka says.

“I would have been torn apart!” She adds.

“That is true.” Kyoko says.

“It is strictly against the rules to be caught out of their room.” Kyoko reaffirmed.

“Well Makoto Any counter?” Byakuya says.

“No one heard her leave her room.” He adds.

“I’ll turn this lie into the truth!”

“During the night, I couldn’t sleep very well and we all know that our rooms aren’t the most soundproof correct?” I state.

“Yes, I remember you saying that last trial.” Kyoko says.

“I heard a door opening, the one next door to me,” I state,” that’s the door belonging to Sayaka. Plus who did I see In the cafeteria? It was Sayaka.”

“Well played Makoto.” Celeste says,” that is something I would do myself.”

Celeste must know that I am lying.

“Yes what Makoto says is correct, I also heard a door open, considering he and Sayaka are next door neighbours, the culprit is Sayaka without a doubt!” Celeste says.

“Well, it seems everything is against you now.” Kyoko says.

“And times up!” Junko says,” honestly this case was super boring, Well time for the voting time, will you make the right choice or the dreadfully wrong one?”

It’s Sayaka, sorry Sayaka but it was you.

We all voted Sayaka as the killer and indeed she was the guilty party.

“Well that was a pretty easy case,” Byakuya says,” I really hope that next time the case is more challenging.”

“Sayaka, why did you kill Leon?” I ask,” you didn’t have to.”

“Well as you know, I read my letter, it was from my manager who pleaded for me to come back to them so I had to kill someone to see them again, I just took the opportunity in the moment.”

“So you are justifying bad murder with the fact you were in the moment? How pathetic!” Byakuya says.

“Well I sure you would do that if you had loved ones!” Sayaka yells.

“Well I’ll take my execution and I’m sorry everyone, please don’t forget me!” She says,” Makoto, good luck, please don’t follow in my footsteps, I was too reckless but you have your friends.”

“Wow, this is so cheesy,” Junko complained,” let’s give it everything we got! It’s punishment time!”

Sayaka was found guilty. Time for the punishment!

Sayaka was standing above a stage, she was forced to begin singing to fill a meter, she was singing her heart out but as soon as the meter reached full an axe from above swooped down and she was cut in two, her blood flying everywhere.

“Well, Sayaka was an obvious culprit.” Junko says,” it’s like some novice writer is trying to do something original.” 

“Well time to get going, so byonara!”

We all left, still the fact that someone like Sayaka, someone who I thought I could trust killed someone is surprising... however I shouldn’t give up, if I do that then I would be throwing away the gift of life. Plus the next motive is in effect tomorrow. So I should get an early night so I can be on full awareness.


	8. The lovely festival where nothing will go wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next motive is in effect, this causes a disruption with the student’s plan to escape the academy.
> 
> The characters will be in there 25th anniversary outfits for this chapter, including the trial, by the way.

I struggled to sleep very well. The fact that Sayaka, someone who I once trusted killed Leon In cold blood got to me a little bit.

But I should try and stay resilient, after all I can’t keep dwelling on the past forever, plus feeling sorry for myself would be a very toxic mindset in my opinion.

Plus we have more important issues to work around being, the festival motive. Junko was fairly vague about this motive, like what exactly is the festival about?

“This is the morning announcement, please report to the gym immediately.” 

The morning announcement was shorter this time, well I guess I should head off.

I headed to the gym and we all waited for  
Junko to announce what the contents of this motive will be.

“Sorry, for my lateness, I had to prepare some stuff for the festival as I your lovely headmistress really cares about you.” Junko states.

“What exactly will this festival be about?” Byakuya states.

“Well considering you all are so goody goody with each other, why not have a motive focused on your relationships.” She says with glee.

“So for this motive, I will be forcing you all into pairs of your choosing.” She adds.

“And what happens if we refuse?” Mondo asks.

“Well it will be taken like breaking school rules and you will be properly disposed of.” She says bluntly,” so go on pair up!”

Kyoko immediately walked to me,” of all the people here, I want to be your partner of this current motive. If you want to that is?”

“Sure, why not.” I state

Taka and Mondo grouped up

Hina and Sakura grouped up.

Celeste went with Chihiro

Which leaves Byakuya and Genocide Jill.

“Awesome you all puck your partners, now please spend the entire day with your selected partner.” Junko says.

She tosses us boxes with our names on them.

“I suppose we should open these.” I state.

“Well we may as well.” Kyoko says.

We both opened our boxes and some weird clothing was in them... oh I see where Junko is coming from, this is a relationship motive, so she wants us to feel like we are connected.

“I suppose we should change clothes?” I state.

“We will probably be executed for breaking school rules.” Kyoko says.

We both headed to the locker room alongside everyone else. All of the boys got changed together and all of the girls got changed together.

“Hey mondo, what skin products do you use?” Taka asks while a little flustered.

“I’ll show you later, someone like you deserves the best.” Mondo states.

“Thanks bro.” Taka says.

“Aww how sweet,” Chihiro says.

“I know, you two always look out for each other like true brothers would.” I state.

“I know,” Taka says,” I’d probably be a mess if Mondo ever died.”

“Like that will ever happen!” Mondo laughs.

The two were laughing like we weren’t in a killing game, I must agree with their beliefs, their friendship is a prime example of why we can escape together.

“Look, your talk about friendship will likely end very poorly, anyone can die remember.” Byakuya says ruining the mood.

“Jeez no need to ruin the mood!” Taka scolds.

“I swear that I am the only normal one here.” Byakuya says.

After we all changed we all left to spend time with our partners.

“Hey Kyoko, I like your dress.” I state,” purple is a very good color for you.”

“No need to be nice, I never wore a proper dress before,” Kyoko says,” in reality I never really had the time for leisure activities.”

“Wait really!” I say With disbelief.

“Yes, ever since a very young age, I was trained as a detective by my grandfather, and my constant training prevented me from being able to form proper emotional relationships... well except one relationship with a girl could yui.” Kyoko says.

“Wow, you must be sad, think of all you missed out on.” I state.

“Not really, I’m used to this type of stuff now.” Kyoko says.

“That’s not true, c’mon let’s have some fun.” I state.

“Very well then.” Kyoko says,” you are a fascinating individual when compared to a lot of others here, show me what you like.”

So, I will have to impress Kyoko... well I could show her some songs I like.

Kyoko and I entered my room.

“I always wanted to try dancing when I was younger,” I state,” while I only like whatever is trending I still have my own preferences.” 

“Oh, we are going to... dance?” Kyoko says with a little bit of surprise.

“Well, there is nothing wrong with trying something new. Plus I know a perfect song... oh let’s dance to to Clair de lune.” I state,” that one has always been a favourite of mine.”

“I like that song, it’s very relaxing after a stressful case,” Kyoko says,” so if it is that song and with you, why not.”

“Just to warn you, I’m not very good.” I state.

“Well that is fine because neither am I.” Kyoko says.

I put the music on and Kyoko and I made a routine around the song, despite not being the best dancers, I still felt the emotional depth and elegance from Kyoko, she likely felt the same from me, it was like we were in our own special world, with Kyoko... it feels like I can do a lot.

Eventually we finished the dance.

“Are you sure that you are a new dancer?” Kyoko asks playfully,” must admit, I am impressed with you. Thanks for the enlightenment.”

That is great, I’m glad that I got Kyoko to open up a little.

“Should we meet up with the others?” I ask.

“I suppose so, I am getting a little hungry.” Kyoko says.

We both left my room and headed to the cafeteria, Mondo and Taka were there.

“Yo, Makoto, Kyoko!” Mondo called out,” we got some big news!”

“What is it?” I ask.

“Well we spent our time together but a sense of unity overpowered us!” Taka says

“And?” I say with interest.

“Mondo and I are officially a couple now!” Taka says with glee.

“Congratulations!” I state,” what do you intend to do together?”

“Well, taka and I want to truly understand each other so we thought we should dress like each other tomorrow to truly understand each other!” Mondo says.

Taka with a pompadour? That will be an interesting sight to behold. Plus mondo with his hair down will look nice.

“I don’t like Mondo’s hairstyle but perhaps having it myself will make me see things from bros perspective.” Taka says.

“So you intend to live in each other’s shoes?” Kyoko says

After a while most of us show up, Byakuya, Toko and Sakura are all missing.

“Hey Hina, where is Sakura?” I ask.

“She is getting changed, she accidentally tore her clothes, Junko allowed this for a rule break.” Hina adds.

Eventually Byakuya shows up. He seems to be in a bad mood.

“You’re sweating a lot, what happened?” I ask.

“I was chased by Genocide Jill all over the school, she was seriously invading my personal space!” Byakuya huffs.

Jill arrives and immediately begins snuggling herself immediately onto Byakuya.

“Could you two just get a room?” Hina asks.

“I don’t even reciprocate her feelings!” Byakuya yells.

“Sakura shouldn’t be taking so long getting changed.” Hina says,” she said she was at the gym, c’mon let’s go!”

at Hina’s command we all head to the gym and immediately a very foul odour came from the gym.

When we opened the gym... the decapitated remains of the now deceased Sakura ogami.


	9. Chapter 3 investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the unexpected murder, everyone sets to investigate the death and find how it was done so quickly.

The shock of Sakura’s decapitation was not gone from all of us, someone exploited the motive in effect and killed Sakura in such a brutal way, the shock seemed to change Genocide Jill back to Toko.Whether or not good will depend later, for now we should focus on the investigation and not submit to despair.

“Oooh, is this grave despair that I feel?” Junko asks,” jeez this culprit must’ve known what they were doing.”

“Well time for the Monokuma file! Yay! Jeez could you guys be more excited next time!” Junko Cheered before sounding annoyed in an instant.

“Who killed Sakura!” Hina yells,” why would anyone decapitate her! I will never forgive this culprit!”

“Don’t worry Hina, we will find the culprit.” I reaffirm,” this may be difficult but we got this far because of our friendship.”

“Hey Makoto, may I investigate with you?” Hina says,” you seem competent at this type of stuff.”

I nodded.

Ok time the check this Monokuma file.

Monokuma file #3

Victim: Sakura Ogami  
Cause of death: unknown  
Time of death: unknown  
The victim appears to be stabbed in the back with some sort of sharp object.  
There also appears to be a wound on the victim’s frontal lobe.

“The Monokuma file doesn’t seem to be very helpful.” I state.

“Well that means we will have more to solve in the class trial,” Byakuya says,” and the quicker we finish the trial the better.”

“We need to solve everything about the case!” Taka scolds,” are you implying that it’s the victims own fault they died?”

“Well you could say that.” Byakuya says.

“Firstly let’s get everyone’s alibis.” Kyoko says.

“But don’t we already have alibis?” Mondo asks,” we were with someone due to the rules.”

“That doesn’t prevent accomplices.” Kyoko replied.

“So our whereabouts are the key to the case.” Taka says,” well myself, Bro, Kyoko and Makoto all have alibis. We met up with each other.”

“Chihiro and I were at the media room, I was showing him how I utilise my ultimate talent.” Celeste says.

“I was at the gym waiting for Sakura to get changed after we went swimming.” Hina says,” I left the gym because I heard the Monobeasts nearby.”

“I was running around the western side of the school, Genocide Jack at the time was wanting to do some adult activities with me.” Byakuya says,” my journey ended in medbay before I met up with you all.”

“So Hina did it?” Mondo asks.

“I would never kill Sakura you meathead!” Hina retaliates.

“I’m just guessing!” Mondo yells cracking his knuckles.

“Could we save the accusations for the trial!” Taka interjected,” yes, I admit Hina is suspicious but we haven’t got any evidence yet plus it might not even be Hina at all.”

“Indeed, we must take any precautions.” Kyoko says,” I’d like to draw attention to how clean the gym is, wouldn’t a decapitated corpse leave more blood?”

“I’m just glad that I won’t collapse for a while.” Toko says.

“I believe the body may have been decapitated elsewhere.” Kyoko says,” Hina you said Sakura was last at the pool, we should check the pool.”

We all followed Kyoko’s word and we arrived in the pool area.

“Wow, this is also cleaner than expected.” Byakuya says,” well if we exclude a damaged Monobeast nearby.”

We all split up to investigate the pool, Hina and I found a circular saw on a chair.

“Well the culprit did a bad job at cleaning up the evidence.” Hina says.

“Why would the culprit leave a clean circular saw just carelessly in an obvious place?”

“Maybe the culprit used the pool water to clean the saw?” Hina asks.

I tuned to the pool, no blood but something else was waiting on the surface.

“A donut rubber ring? What is that doing just floating in the pool? And how did blood get on it?” I ask.

“When I was here prior, I don’t remember seeing that there, the one last time was a chocolate donut, this one is strawberry, actually talking about donuts kinda makes me want one now.” Hina says drooling a little.

“Can we just focus on the investigation please?” I state.

“Oh, sorry.” Hina says

“Hey guys, look at this!” Chihiro shouted from the other side of the pool.”

We all rushed to see what he found.

“What is it?” Taka asks with interest.

“I was hacking into the Monobeast’s insides and this box was found.” Chihiro says.

“Why would a box be in a Monobeast?” Toko asks

“Wait hold on,” Byakuya says,” how comes to this box is completely empty, wouldn’t there at least be something inside?”

“Maybe the contents were already used?” Hina asks.

“Well as the culprit you should know.” Byakuya says.

“How many times do I have to repeat myself? I am not the killer!” Hina sulks.

“That sounds like something the culprit would say!” Toko yells.

“And how would you know that!” Hina yells.

“Can we please save this for the trial already!” Taka yells.

An aura of tension filled the room, perhaps the paranoia of this killing game has finally reached us? But we should try and stay as friends. 

“Can we check the girls changing room?” Hina asks,” I want to see if anything is left there. Sakura was in her dress when the body was found so she must’ve changed.”

“Very well then.” Kyoko says,” the more evidence the better.”

We all arrived and it was clear a fight happened in here. A metal frame has a spot of blood on it and Sakura’s swimming uniform is here, it is also bloody.

With that the bell went off, the bell that was alerting us for the class trial...

We all headed off to the elevator and once more we have to find who killed one of our friends, detailing from all the clues, it seems to be a simple case but I think it may have more to it. Is the culprit that sloppy or is there some malice involved in this? Is this some work of a novice or an experienced killer?

This is where we must fight in the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With all the clues given, who do you think kill Sakura?
> 
> Also sorry for the long wait for just an investigation, I have been planning this case ever since case 4 from the previous part as I wanted to avoid 3rd case syndrome.  
> The class trial should be ready for tomorrow at the best.


	10. The 3rd class trial part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class trial begins and it seems that this trial may not be as easy as expected.

“Let’s begin with a brief introduction of the class trial shall we? It is your job to find the blac-“

“May i highlight my suspicion?” Byakuya asks.

“Oooh already?” Junko says with interest,” who is the suspicious person?”

“I would like to bring up Hina and Toko as suspicious.” Byakuya says.

“Why exactly is that?” Toko asks,” I-I would never kill because you told me not to.”

“Well you were the last one to arrive in the cafeteria, I am just placing my suspicion based off your arrival.” Byakuya says.

Everyone is already accusing each other, I have to get us all on the same page, I can’t let this derail the trial!

Nonstop debate!

“Toko is suspicious.” Byakuya says.

“She was the last to arrive by far to the cafeteria.” He adds.

“Would Genocide Jack even decapitate her victims?” Celeste asks.

“O-of course not!” Toko yells.

“She would never attack a girl!” She adds.

“I agree with that!”

“Toko is correct, of all her victims in the past,” I state,” none of them are female!”

“What is stopping her from changing her pattern?” Byakuya asks,” I am only accusing her as that could be a red herring.”

“But for now, I guess I should elevate my suspicions until new evidence brings itself up.” Byakuya adds.

“Good!” Taka says,” we should discuss the Monokuma file.”

“The Monokuma file lacks the time and causes of death.” Taka says,” they would likely be the most important to this case.”

“So what should we solve first?” Hina asks,” I want to see the culprit get punished for killing someone like Sakura!”

“Let’s start with the time of death.” Taka says,” we should at least know who is truly suspicious.”

Nonstop debate.

“We found the body at 6:30pm.” Taka says

“How long could Sakura have been dead for?” Taka asks

“I left Sakura at the pool at 5:45pm.” Hina says

“I was waiting for her in the gym but I left at 6:20pm because of the Monobeasts.” She adds.

“I was at the west side of the school.” Byakuya says

“I was running from Genocide Jack.” He adds,” this was around 6:10pm.”

“And I was with Chihiro,” Celeste says.

“I was showing him my ultimate talent, although I did hear footsteps from outside.”

“I agree with that!”

“The media room is near medbay.” I state,” Celeste did you see anyone outside?”

“Well I did see some blonde hair briefly, I assume that person is Byakuya?”

“Well it seems that Celeste, Chihiro and myself all have alibis.” Byakuya says.

“So that leaves, Hina and Toko with the weakest alibis!” Mondo says.

“I don’t remember much but I felt like I was chasing master while evading the Monobeast parade upstairs.” Toko says,” I don’t really remember much other than that though.”

“That was probably around 6:10pm as well.” Celeste says.

“But we don’t have the time of death though.” Chihiro says

“Not exactly,” Kyoko says,” we don’t have any accounts for past 6:10pm and 6pm.”

“What are you saying?” Taka says.

“Well if Sakura died at 6:20pm, then our alibis would be null and I would suspect Byakuya,” Kyoko says,” but I could also guess that Sakura died around 6pm.”

“But that’s just a guess isn’t it?” Celeste says.

“But we should find the true time of death.” Kyoko says.” That way we can find the cause of death and who to suspect.”

Nonstop debate.

“What time did Sakura die?” Kyoko asks.

“We have already established alibis for before and after 6pm.” Taka says.

“Does anyone have any information related to the time of death?” Taka asks.

“I do, I last saw Sakura in the pool at 5:45pm.” Hina says.

“When I arrived in the gym at 6pm, there was nothing there.” Hina says.

“I agree with that!”

“Hina is right, when we all found Sakura’s body, the gym had no blood whatsoever, only her corpse.” I state,” plus with the Monobeast parade, It would be difficult to kill someone in the gym.”

“T-that’s wrong!”

“No, Sakura definitely was dead in the gym!” Toko says,” Hina likely exploited the parade for her own benefit!”

“Rebuttal showdown!”

“Hina last saw Sakura alive.”

“This means she has no alibi for the whole event.”

“She was in the gym for a while where the body was found!”

“Hina is probably the culprit!”

“But if Hina killed Sakura, how come she was completely clean?”

“Hina was at the pool beforehand.”

“She could have cleaned her clothes.”

“Plus she could’ve clean the murder weapons while she was there!”

“I’ll cut through through your words!”

“Hang on Toko, the Monokuma file made no mention of any murder weapons!” I state.

“But Sakura was decapitated wasn’t she?” Toko hisses,” you can’t excuse that.”

“The Monokuma file doesn’t mention anything about the murder weapons, all we know is that Sakura was stabbed in the back and she was hit on the head from the front.” I state

“Now we have more problems,” Taka says,” we have more about the wounds and who could’ve overpowered Sakura.”

Who could have overpowered Sakura?  
There is evidence Sakura was taken off guard.

“I got it!”

The culprit could have took Sakura by surprise.” I state,” for the brief look we had of the locker room, there was blood on a tap. The culprit likely attacked Sakura from behind.” I state.

“So do we have the true cause of death?” Hina asks.

“No, Sakura was likely made unconscious.” I state.

“But what happened next?” Byakuya asks.

“Sakura was likely killed when she was unconscious.” I state.

“However we have little information on what exactly killed Sakura.” Taka says.

“Yes but we could ask Hina what was used to kill Sakura.” Byakuya says,” who would expect to be knocked unconscious by their best friend?”

“I must admit it does add up,” Celeste says,” Hina last so Sakura alive and we can confirm that Sakura died at 6pm plus the two of them were last at the pool and we have confirmed that Sakura died at the pool.”

“So was my suspicion correct?” Mondo asks.

“But how would I have transported all of Sakura’s body parts?” Hina asks.

“You likely moved them on your person and with the Monobeast box.” Byakuya says.

Wait something doesn’t make sense, I need to point this out!

Nonstop debate!

“Hina is definitely the culprit!” Toko yells.

“She last saw Sakura alive!” She adds.

“I’m not the culprit!” Hina shouts.

“I couldn’t have moved her body parts!”

“You could have.” Byakuya says.

“You carried some on you and exploited the broken Monobeast.” Byakuya adds.

“No that’s wrong!”

“Would Hina and the Monobeast be enough?” I ask,” plus wouldn’t you have seen Hina?” 

“I didn’t see her because of the Monobeasts in the way.”

“But if Hina used the Monobeast. Why was it left at the pool?”

“It likely was on a diverted path.” Byakuya says,” Makoto, I know you want to defend your friend but all the evidence points to Hina being the killer.”

Byakuya isn’t wrong... a lot of it is pointing to Hina... am I wrong in defending Hina, she saw Sakura alive last and the body was found where she last was...

Did Hina really kill Sakura?


	11. The 3rd class trial part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trial continues but this case isn’t very simple as new evidence brings into light on whether or not Hina is guilty.

“Hang on Byakuya,” Taka says,” is there actual proof that Hina killed Sakura?”

“Well the evidence adds up, she last saw her alive, the body was in the gym and she lacks and alibi.” Byakuya says.

“But what about the donut ring or the circular saw?” Taka asks.

“Plus we haven’t confirmed or denied the murder weapon.” Taka adds.

“I’ll give you that one,” Byakuya says,” but my suspicion on Hina stays.

Taka is defending Hina, he did bring some good points, we should discuss that further.

Nonstop debate!

“We can’t assume Hina is the culprit with speculation alone!” Taka states.

“Why was the donut ring bloody?”

“Well Hina likely used it in her crime.” Mondo says.

“But if Sakura died in the locker room.” Chihiro says.

“Why would there be blood on the ring if it stored outside the locker room?” He adds

“Maybe it is involved in the murder somehow?” Taka asks.

“I agree with that!”

“Hina, at the time wasn’t there a different flavoured rubber ring?” I ask.

“Yeah, last time I checked it was a chocolate flavoured donut, but during the investigation it was a strawberry flavoured donut.” Hina says.

“More importantly how did blood get on the ring if it was floating around in the pool?” Byakuya asks.

“We should clear that up.” He adds.

“Is the donut ring really relevant though?” Mondo asks.

“It’s bloody, it may be related to the cause of death.” Byakuya says.

“We don’t need to bring up the rubber ring.” Taka says,” it was likely covered in blood when Sakura was stabbed.”

Nonstop debate!

“Why would two the ring have blood?” Byakuya asks.

“Did the culprit make a mistake when stabbing Sakura?” Celeste asks.

“That seems to be too much of a coincidence!” Hina says.

“But it is definitely related to the case right?” Toko asks.

“But how was it used in the murder?” Chihiro asks.

“Maybe it was wrapped around Sakura?” Toko asks.

“I agree with that!”

“As ridiculous as it sounds, that is likely what happened.” I state,” the amount of blood on the ring suggest it was definitely used.”

“But why would the culprit use the ring around Sakura?” Taka asks,” couldn’t she wake up?”

“That is probably why.” Kyoko says,” the culprit wanted to play it safe in event that Sakura was to wake up.”

“Well now the are getting closer to the cause of death.” Kyoko says.

“I suppose you know what I think is the cause of death, right makoto?” Kyoko says.

Sakura’s true cause of death...

“Hang on a second!” Taka interjected.

“I’m sorry Kyoko but I don’t think Sakura died from the stab wound in her back!” Taka says.

“What makes you think that?” Kyoko asks.

“Well if Sakura did die from being stabbed, wouldn’t the ring be popped?” Taka asks.

“Well how can you prove that?” Byakuya asks,” you have no evidence to suggest otherwise.”

“But sharp objects would pop the ring as it powered by helium.” Taka says, “considering the ring would move around, it would be likely that errors could’ve been made.”

“And that is relevant because?” Byakuya asks.

“That explains why the rings were swapped!” Taka says,” I have no evidence but isn’t it strange that the culprit would’ve swapped the rings?”

“So what is the real cause of death then?” Byakuya asks.

“Well Sakura was probably stabbed as some sort of red herring.” Kyoko says.

“So are you saying she drowned?” I ask.

“Precisely!” Kyoko says.

“However we have another problem.” Hina says,” Sakura is very heavy, one person alone wouldn’t be able to put Sakura in the ring and drown her in a short amount of time.”

“I must admit that is correct,” Byakuya says,” but since the ring is a donut, Hina is still suspicious.”

“H-how is that evidence?” Hina asks.

“You like donuts, you could be implicating yourself by making it seem obvious that the idiots defending you would suspect other people.” Byakuya says.

“That seems Like a stretch.” Kyoko says,” if we timeline the events, it would take to long for Hina.”

“But the actual culprit has an alibi.” Kyoko says.

“Who are you implying?” Chihiro says.”

“Very well then, I think we should ask Byakuya about his alibi.” Kyoko says.

“Kyoko, Celeste and Chihiro can back my alibi, they saw me at the pool area correct? How could I have killed Sakura?” Byakuya says.

“Well let me add something to else then.” Kyoko says,” I believe there is an accomplice!”

“What, how!” Mondo shouts in surprise.

“We if we consider the full timeline,” Kyoko says,” the culprit attacked Sakura, drowned her, decapitated her and brought all of her body parts to the gym.”

“I see, it would take to long for one person,” taka says,” the culprit probably arrived in the pool after Hina left and by 6:20pm meet up with us so they would have an alibi.”

“So I’m suspected as the culprit,” Byakuya says,” but how can you convict me if I have an alibi?”

“Then let me bring up some events that happened before.” Kyoko says.” You asked about the Monobeasts, Genocide Jack would only Listen to you and more importantly you were all over the school so In reality, you have no alibi!”

That is suspicious but that was from the past, is there anything which I can use to support Kyoko’s theory?

“I got it!”

“I think there is something I may need to mention.” I state.

“What exactly is that?” Byakuya asks.

“Where were you before you passed by the media room?”

“I was at the science lab with Genocide Jack.” Byakuya says.

“But that contradicts what you said about your alibi.” I state,” you said that you were running around the entire school to avoid Genocide Jack.”

“Makoto is right,” Taka says,” you have been caught in a lie!”

“Confess Byakuya!” Taka adds,” we have caught you red handed.”

“Well I have been caught, but am I really the culprit?” Byakuya asks,” especially as Genocide Jill is also involved in this case.”

“What!” Toko yells,” I’m involved in this case?”

“Well of Course you are.” Byakuya says,” you as Genocide Jill attacked Sakura, you smashed her head on the tap.”

Here we go again, Byakuya and Toko are the suspects but one is the culprit, but who is the culprit and who is the accomplice?”

Nonstop debate!

“I must admit I did plan this murder.” Byakuya says.

“But I never attacked Sakura.” He adds.

“How low can you truly go!” Hina yells.

“You may as well be the blackened!” She adds.

“It was also Genocide Jack that drowned Sakura.” Byakuya says.

“No that’s wrong!”

“This may be speculation but is Genocide Jill strong enough to even move Sakura’s body?” I state.

“Well you are right on the speculation part.” Byakuya says.

“Well Byakuya did it!” Mondo yells.

“Well done!” Byakuya says,” fine I confess my guilt.”

“Well he already confessed and we caught him in a lie.” Chihiro says.

“But this confession feels a little forced,” Taka says,” we still have no clear evidence on who moved the body.”

“I see no further reason to prolong the trial if we have a confession.” Hina says

“But we should discuss this further in case we are wrong.” Kyoko says.

“Junko can you end the trial already?” Byakuya asks.

“I would normally agree but it seems that you are all split down the middle so why not have a scrum debate? Well after this commercial break?” She says.

So we are having another scrum debate? We should look into this further, just to play it safe.

Byakuya did confess but... the confession feels... off


	12. The 3rd class trial part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trial goes on and everyone discusses whether or not Byakuya is giving a genuine confession.
> 
> Something is discovered which proves something surprising

Scrum debate!

Should the trial continue?

End it now! Vs wait a little longer!

“We already have a confession so I see no reason to continue further!”

Taka!

“It could be a false confession.”

“All the evidence points to Byakuya and we have pointed out A lot of holes in his statements.”

I got this.

“We haven’t confirmed if he is responsible for drowning Sakura.”

“Why would I decapitate the corpse if it would leave more evidence to me?”

Kyoko!

“We haven’t yet discussed that, that is likely the accomplices doing.”

“I-I would never attack a girl!”

Kyoko!

“Genocide Jill only listens to Byakuya, what is stopping you from making an exception?”

“We have cleared everything, there is nothing left to discuss.”

Taka!

“But we haven’t discussed the decapitation in much detail, we should at least cover everything!”

“This is our answer!”

“Before we vote we need to clear up who truly counts as the blackened!” Taka says.

“So here is my theory on what happened.” Taka says,” After Sakura was knocked out, she was wrapped around in the donut to restrain her movements, while Byakuya was drowning Sakura, Genocide Jill was decapitating Sakura’s limbs off and she over time was moving the body parts, she likely put the head and the arms in the box as the size is big enough.”

“But what about her other body parts like her chest and legs?” Hina asks.

“Jill carried those herself” Taka says.

“But wouldn’t the entire pool be bloody and the circular saw?” Hina asks,” both were completely clean and the pool water was as clean as ever.”

“The side’s would have cleaned the water and the water could wash off the blood.” Taka says.

“So we now have to decide who is truly the blackened Kyoko says,”we have to find which one killed Sakura first.” 

So we have to figure out which party killed Sakura first... wait I think I know who it is.

“We don’t need a nonstop debate, I think I know what happened, just trust me as I think this is why Byakuya confessed so quickly.” I state.

“What do you think then?” Kyoko asks.

“I think both Byakuya and Toko are the blackened!” I state with a determined tone.

“Think about it, Byakuya’s confession felt a little too easy, he likely wanted to confess so we vote him and get an incorrect verdict furthermore the loss of Limbs means Sakura would lose oxygen so In Turn both parties drowned Sakura!” I state with a very serious tone.

“That does make sense,” Kyoko says,” but the time frame seems to be too tight to be the case.”

“Then let’s ask Junko.” Taka says,” if two people were to be responsible for a murder of one person, who would be the blackened?”

“In a case like this, whoever had the most lethal Damage on the body.” Junko says,” however I may allow for two blackened if the wounds both kill the victim at the same time.”

“But the time frame is too tight,” Byakuya says,” Genocide Jill was decapitating Sakura but she died from drowning!”

“No she died from both!” I state,” the wounds would speed up the process!”

“Let me show you where you went wrong!”

“So you are suggesting that the cause of death is both decapitation and drowning?” 

“I simply think there are too many coincidences for that to happen!”

Rebuttal showdown!

“I was drowning Sakura at the time.”

“Jill wasn’t decapitating the body!”

“However we are not in sync at all.”

“The process of both ways seem to far to actually be what happened.”

“I’m only suggesting this because of what would’ve happened when Sakura was submerged underwater, she is practically on a timer.”

“That is right, she was on a timer!”

“Jill was helping me restrain Sakura!”

“If Sakura was being decapitated during the process anyways.”

“She would’ve moved around in a struggle and attack us!”

“I’ll cut through your words!”

“Sakura couldn’t move because the rubber ring would’ve prevented her movement!”

“So you are saying the reason that Sakura couldn’t fight back is because of the rubber ring?” Celeste says,” it would explain the blood on the ring if she was being decapitated.”

“But why would I leave it floating in the water?” Byakuya asks,” wouldn’t that seem careless?”

“Just shut up!” Hina yells,” you and Toko killed Sakura, you manipulated her into going down with you! You complete Psycho! You tried to frame me for the crime! Can we just get rid of Byakuya already... and sorry Toko.” 

“Very well then, I’ll be giving you all two votes since we all have the belief of multiple blackeneds.” Junko says.

With that... we all casted our votes.

Guilty.

“Oooh multiple blackeneds, this is the second time this has happened.” Junko says,” a little birdie told me that some music artists also killed a person.”

“Master! Why would you do this to me!” Toko yells,” I thought what we had was special!”

“Toko, I’ll just tell you this but I never really cared about you, even if we succeeded I would’ve just report you to the police as I have the Togami Family to live on.” Byakuya says smugly,” plus it seems we have our executions ready to face it.”

“Still bringing someone down with you is rotten!” Taka says,” I hope you die a horrible death Byakuya!”

“Wish me death all you want but continue on with that and I can see this group falling apart, for now I have no reason to be around you anymore.” Byakuya says.

“Hey am I really going to be executed?” Toko asks,” I don’t wanna die!” 

“I DON’T WANNA DIE!!!”

Toko began running like a beast, desperately trying to escape, she wanted to leave on the elevator meanwhile Junko was going on about the punishment time.

Toko was dragging Byakuya inside the elevator which just arrived and she forced them in. The elevator closed and left without us.

“Did they get away?” Mondo asks.

“I hope Toko lives, she didn’t deserve this!” Chihiro says.

We all began praying for Toko’s safety, she didn’t deserve this but she was manipulated.

“Don’t worry this is a part of their execution,” Junko says,” the elevator will be back down.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

We all looked in the direction of where the elevator was and... a huge crash happened forcing the doors open... Inside was the crushed bodies of Byakuya and Toko who were caved in by the debris.

“How are we meant to get up to the school now?” Celeste asks.

“Well we have an emergency exit In case the elevator were to break, as your headmistress I need to take your safety into effect.” Junko says.

She unveiled and emergency exit and we it took us to the kitchen, we all departed and headed to our rooms, the class trial was a very long one and we need our sleep.

“Hey Makoto, I have a warning for you.” Mukuro approached me,” I am planning on doing something to help you all, just be weary of the next motive, this may divide you all on who the traitor is.”

She left after that... there was a traitor!  
But who would betray our trust like that?

Is mukuro lying? I should at least tell Kyoko tomorrow morning, this is definitely big news for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the fabled 3rd trial all in one day.
> 
> This may be the only 3 part class trial I’ll ever do.
> 
> I liked writing this one but sorry if it isn’t worth it after the long wait.


	13. What extent is non-human?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mukuro told Makoto the info about the traitor, he gets curious and decides to figure out the identity of the traitor before the next motive is announced.

After I woke up, I kept keeping Mukuro’s word in my mind about the traitor and what she said about Taka, is she implying that Taka is the traitor?

He has been nothing but helpful...

I should look into this further, if Taka is the traitor then he must have a justification for it, if not then I am glad I was wrong.

I arrived at breakfast and noticed how the numbers dropped, there is only 7 of us left...

“Hey guys, I finished developing my AI,” Chihiro says,” I know I should’ve saved it for later but I thought I should share it because I think it might be helpful for us.”

“No, any way we can potentially escape can be helpful plus we have other mysteries to solve, we still need to figure out if the outside world is recovering, where the other classes are.” Kyoko says.

“It’s very likely that the tragedy is still affecting the outside world,” Taka says,” a war like that can’t just disappear overnight.”

“Aren’t the future foundation dealing with them?” Chihiro asks,” we haven’t been told much about them but wouldn’t they at least come to save us?”

“I do find that strange, surely they would’ve been here as they had a year to collect us, I understand that they are still new but this is starting to annoy me.” Celeste says.

“Junko has connections to Towa city,” Taka says,” beating Towa’s technology isn’t a easy feat.”

“Yeah, they are very advanced,” Chihiro says,” it was thanks to their tech that I was even able to finish my AI.”

“It’s surely interesting on how 3 of us have connections to Towa.” Hina says,” Chihiro has access to their technology, Taka is likely aware of the politics there, and Junko is likely mass producing her technology.”

“If we do escape, how would we deal with the wasteland the outside world has become?” Mondo asks.

“We are the world’s hope,” I state,” I am sure we can use our talents to save the whole world.”

“I don’t think a biker gang leader or a gambler can really help though.” Hina says.

“Harsh but true,” Celeste says.

“Can’t deny that.” Mondo says.

“Well I don’t want to see any defeatist attitudes!” Taka says,” I want to see you all fight for our freedom!”

“I want to believe we can escape,” Hina says,” but Junko is just too good at keeping us inside.”

“Everyone has a weakness,” Taka says,” if we all cooperate we can at least find a hole in her plan and exploit it for our favour.”

“The problem is finding where Junko keeps her stuff,” I state,” she’s likely hiding it in a private area.”

“Like the headmaster’s office?” Taka asks,” I do find it odd how we haven’t heard from the headmaster and how Junko is calling herself and Mukuro the headmistresses of the school.”

“What are you implying?” Kyoko asks with a slight rasp in her voice.

“Maybe something happened to your father?” Taka asks.

“... we should look onto this matter.” Kyoko says.

“I hate to interrupt but I think my AI can help out.” Chihiro says,” I’ll explain it after we finish breakfast.”

At his word, we finish our breakfast and we follow him into the locker room and inside one of the lockers is a laptop.

“Hello, how may I be of assistance to you?” The AI asks.

“This is alter ego,” Chihiro says,”He will act as our way to access Junko’s technology and potentially hack it.”

“What does it do?” Mondo asks.

“Well you can talk to it, plus I designed alter ego to be Able access technology like I said prior, I made this Memory card so we can store it’s data on it as some sort of back up in case of something going wrong.” He adds.

Chihiro inserts the memory card into the laptop.

“Memory saved, please use this for any external access and I’ll appear on it.” Alter ego says.

“Well it seems we do stand a chance after all.” Celeste says.

Chihiro passes me the memory card,” Makoto, can I trust you with this? I don’t think Junko would expect you to have the memory card if she did learn about it.”

“Sure, I’ll take care of it.” I state.

“So as long as we have access to alter ego then we have a chance,” Taka says,” told you that we still have a chance!”

“Well you are the ultimate moral compass,” Kyoko says,” I wonder what would happen if something were to break you.”

“Well that will probably remain a mystery,” Taka chuckled,” I won’t go down that easily! Not when lives are on the line!”

“Don’t get ahold of yourself bro, your own mental state matters as well.” Mondo states seriously.

“Well we should leave in case Junko gets suspicious, a huge gathering is suspicious.” Celeste says.

“Indeed, we should separate for today,” Kyoko says,” so I will be seeing you all later.”

One after one we all separated, I had to find Kyoko about what Mukuro said.

It took me a little while but I eventually found her in the science lab, why is she here?

“Kyoko, I need to share something with you.” I state while gasping for breath.

“What is it? It must be important if you are gasping for breath.” She states.

“It’s about Mukuro,” I state,” she told me the next motive could divide us all.”

“Why is that? Did she say anything else?” Kyoko asks.

“She says that there is a traitor among us.” I state,” I’m not sure if she is lying but I wanted to see you for your opinion.”

“Interesting, while there is a chance she is lying, I want to look into this as I also found evidence that suggests a traitor. I found it near the headmaster’s office but I cannot appear to get inside.” Kyoko says,” do you think you could put alter ego in the system so we can access the locked rooms?”

“It’s risky as Junko might execute us all for tampering with the system.” I state.

“Junko may have access to Towa tech, but she may not expect us to be the hackers responsible for the tech not working plus this could disable all Monobeasts which block access to the front of the school.” Kyoko says.

Well, it is definitely risky but if it gives us a lot more opportunities then I will take it!

We headed to the nearest access point for a memory card, in this case one of the computers In the library, and after a minute alter ego showed up on the computer.

“Hello Makoto, thank you for inserting my memory onto this computer, what would you like me to do?” Alter ego asks.

“Could you insert yourself into the system and deactivate the security protocols?” I ask.

“It will take a while but you should be able to tell when I have accessed the mainframe, I will be able to do the morning announcements.” Alter ego says.

“Just don’t be obvious, if Junko catches onto your existence then she could ruin our plan.” Kyoko says.

“My master told me about Junko so you have nothing to fear.” Alter ego says.

“We should leave,” I state,” we still have to find more details on the traitor.”

“I’m suspecting taka but he has no reason to betray us.” I state.

“That’s if there even is a traitor,” Kyoko says,” I’ll look into this further, I’ll give you an update if I do find something.”

We both split up for the day, Kyoko was gone for the whole day, eventually the nighttime announcement came but she still Hasn’t returned, it is very likely that she may have been caught or that something was discovered. Whatever it is, I will make sure that it will be found.

For now, I should sleep as Kyoko is the only thing I have to wait for now.


	14. Follow the leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 4th motive is unleashed, and it becomes clear that This motive has a bigger impact than other motives.

I slept quite well but the anticipation of a potential traitor is a little concerning, who would betray all of us, and if they even acted or not.

I got up and headed to the cafeteria, no sign of Kyoko, she likely investigated into the night... great she will likely not show up for a while.

Eventually one after another everyone showed up, Kyoko included.

“Makoto, I have came to a conclusion on who the traitor is.” Kyoko whispered in my ear.

“Oooh what are you talking about?” Junko asks,” save the secret sharing for later as it is time for the next motive!”

“I’m sure we all know how much we all enjoy our friendships, we all trust each other and no one would ever dare have any secrets from everyone.” Junko adds.

“W-where are you going with this?” Taka asks with a nervous tone.

“Well let’s just say that there may be a traitor among you.” Junko says,” In this very room right here, right now!”

“Who is this traitor?” Mondo asks,” whoever they are, I’ll beat them for this!”

“Oh Mondo, you won’t like who the traitor is.” Junko says with a smug expression.

“W-why not?” Mondo asks with the complete opposite tone of voice.

“Since the traitor didn’t act, I’ll have to expose their identity to you all,” Junko says,” Taka is the traitor.”

“BRO IS THAT TRUE!!!” Mondo pleads.

I can tell he wants Taka to deny the accusation, he wants to hear no.

“Sorry Mondo, I am the traitor l...” Taka sighed.

“The motive this time is mr. Kiyotaka Ishimaru! You may want to get rid of him. Who knows he may want to kill you!” Junko says cheerfully before leaving.

“Junko does have a point,” Celeste says,” we should dispose Taka as soon a possible.”

“That would lead to another class trial though, I don’t think any of us would want that.” Kyoko says.

“I’m willing to sacrifice myself if Taka dies, he kept secrets!” Hina says.

“Sorry Taka...” Chihiro says with grief.

“I don’t care what any of you say, Bro is a good person heck we haven’t even heard his explanation and ya turning on him in a flash? What kind of friends are you?” Mondo asks with a furious tone.

“Yeah we should at least hear Taka out.” I state,” I want to believe in him, so we should listen.”

“I guess I should step up then...” Taka says,” when I was younger, my grandfather was once the prime minister of Japan by using his own genius, however he had to step down quickly due to public shame, he never worked for his position, he used his natural talent, this in turn ruined the ishimaru families’ reputation, and I still blame my grandfather to this day, my family still struggled to keep up money, hopes peak was a god send for my family as being an ultimate means that they have less people to spend money on, and when Junko told me that I could help my family by becoming an accomplice, I was desperate at the time so... I accepted to her terms, all I had to do was kill someone and she would support my family, but I just can’t bring myself to kill someone! I guess Junko is using this as a way to make me act.”

“So you agreed to betray us out of politics and money!” Celeste says,” how selfish can someone get?”

“I’m sure you would say yes plus I was desperate at the time!” Taka yells.

“That doesn’t Change the fact, you agreed to betray us.” Hina says.

“I don’t think Taka has it to betray us,” Kyoko says,” the fact he hasn’t acted yet makes me think he did this out of desperation like he said.”

“Yeah, we should see this from Taka’s side, if this was one of us, we would do this since it would help our loved ones.” I state.

“I’m not sure who to agree with though,” Chihiro says,” Taka could be lying to gain sympathy but he has been our leader for so long. I’m sorry I need to think about this more.”

The atmosphere in the room became very tense, Hina and Celeste gave Taka very cold looks. Chihiro has a fearful look, Mondo is shouting about why Taka a good person.

Is this what Junko wants? If so it worked... she had us turn against each other.

We all departed and split apart, the deafening silence got to me this time, normally we all would have some small talk but silence was the only thing I could hear... Mukuro was right, she gave me a warning of what to come, why would she do that though? 

The day felt like a long one, we did the same routine over and over again, eventually night time hit.

I was walking downstairs and I heard a conversation.

“Hey, wanna head to the sauna? It might help clear your head after today.” Mondo’s voice asks.

“Sure, let me get my towel and I’ll join you.” Taka’s voice says,” I’ll have to be in for less than normal as I’m a little more exhausted though.”

“That’s fine, I’m just trying to help.” Mondo’s voice replies.

I’m glad to see Mondo helping Taka, he is very nice.

I headed to the library to see alter ego’s process, let’s see... great he has been uploaded, I should find Kyoko and tell her.

“Looking for someone?” Kyoko asks.

“K-Kyoko, that was amazing timing.” I state while getting my breath back,” could you at least tell me that your here?”

“Well it would be very irresponsible to not check on our little scheme.” Kyoko says.

“Anyways I suppose I can tell you what I found before I was interrupted.” Kyoko says.

“But taka has already been exposed.” I state.

“Well as a detective, I obviously had to look more into other subjects.” Kyoko says,” and I learnt something about class 77.”

“The ultimate despairs? What have you found?” I ask.

“I have learnt that one of the students is not an ultimate despair plus their teacher is a member of future foundation.” Kyoko says.

“Who are they?” I ask.

“I’m not very familiar with class 77, that’s all I know, I intend for us to look into it as soon as alter ego has fully acted.” Kyoko says.

“Us?” I ask.

“Well obviously, your the only one I trust with this information, I like your ability to stay level headed, your assistance in class trials is a clear demonstration of that.” She adds.

“For now we should get some rest,” Kyoko says,” if we linger, Junko could get suspicious.”

We both departed.

I’m curious about what Mondo and Taka are up to... I’m sure if I peak a little, it wouldn’t hurt.

When I arrived, I saw 3 sets of uniforms. Taka, mondo and Chihiro’s uniforms.

I guess Mondo wants Chihiro to believe in Taka?

“Hey Chihiro, your tablet did wonders to the sauna.” Mondo says.

“It’s just a tablet, I just added some extra features which i already told you about.” Chihiro says,” I’m getting tired, so I’ll you two tomorrow.”

I headed off and head back to my room, I’m glad it went well, the sauna felt like an obvious place to murder someone.

Hopefully this whole event is dealt with soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Taka is the traitor like the buildup said... this will definitely result in hate comments.


	15. Broken compass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the motive, Tensions grow once another discovery is made

I woke up after a good nights rest and we all ate in the cafeteria separately, it was a rule that was made due to Taka being the traitor.

Apparently the Rota was: Mondo, Kyoko, myself, Hina, Celeste, Chihiro and Taka last.

After I ate my breakfast, I told Hina that it was her turn now.

“Hina, whose decision was it to make this rota?” I ask.

“It was a last minute decision made by Celeste, she doesn’t want Taka to be in the cafeteria with everyone else and in case someone would become his accomplice, she made it so we had to go alone.”

“But what is stopping someone from planning murder when they are alone?” I ask.

“We have the security camera over the cafeteria, Chihiro can just review the footage.” Hina says.

“Good point.” I state.

When heading off for my day, I can’t help but think that splitting everyone up is a little excessive.

Hopefully this rota will go away soon, this seems to be paranoia at its maximum. I might ask Celeste about it when I next see her.

Around 65 minutes later, Celeste came out of her room.

“Hey Celeste, before you eat, may I ask why you went this far with the rota?”

“I know that it is a little far but until Taka dies, I cannot allow for any risk of death being with us.” Celeste says.

“Don’t you think Taka could change? After all he hasn’t acted yet.” I state.

“That is a valid point, if no murders happen within today and tomorrow then I may remove this rota, I’m just doing this to play it safe.”

I nodded, I should allow Celeste to eat her breakfast.

The day was a rather uneventful one, there was a sense of tensity still.

Both Kyoko, Mondo and Taka haven’t been seen the entire day. It’s strange how no-one heard of them, All three of them definitely ate their breakfast.

As of now it is lunch. Considering Taka has not been heard of, Celeste decided to see who would show up to the cafeteria.

Like last time, it was just the 4 of us.

“Anyone know where the others are?” I ask.

“No, it’s like they vanished without a trace.” Hina says,” I know Kyoko does this but it’s Mondo and Taka I am worried about.”

“Mondo, Taka and I were all in the sauna last night.” Chihiro says,” so I know where Mondo was last seen.”

“What happened, who went where?” Hina asks.

“I don’t know, I left first so I don’t know who left after me.” Chihiro says solemnly.

“Perhaps we should look around for everyone.” Celeste says

“Sorry that I am late, I have something to tell you all!” Taka says.

“Save it for later!” Hina shouts,” where is Mondo!”

“I was going to ask the same thing!” Taka shouts back.

“I last saw him at the sauna when I left the sauna.” Taka says.

“Shouldn’t we at least find Kyoko?” I ask.

“She’s probably investigating plus it’s not like Mondo to disappear.” Celeste says.

So it seems that we are going to find Mondo.

“I suppose we should check the sauna first, he was last seen there by multiple people.” Hina says.

With that we headed to the pool. The atmosphere was still tense, the traitor was standing with us after all. Taka has a concerned look on his face, I hope Mondo is doing alright, I hate seeing anyone under the weather.

Eventually we arrived at the sauna... once we opened the door to lead inside, a burst of steam came flying out, the steam eventually cleared showing us the burnt body of Mondo Owada.

“.....” Taka’s trembled voice was heard,” this isn’t real. Mondo is not dead! He isn’t dead!”

The body discovery announcement went off.

Kyoko showed up after a minute.

“Where were you?” Celeste asks with suspicion.

“I was investigating of course, so who is the victim?” Kyoko asks.

“MONDO! WHO KILLED YOU! I’LL FIND THE FUCKING KILLER IN YOUR NAME!” He yelled.

“Taka seems to be a little unstable, I think it is best if he sits this one out.” Kyoko says.

“Let me know what you found!” Taka says,” I want to see that killer rot in the deepest parts of hell!”

Taka left.

“Taka could be using this a ploy to kill Mondo.” Hina says.

“We shouldn’t jump to conclusions.” Kyoko says,” plus it is too early to judge the culprit.”

Junko shows up.

“As anticipated, here is the Monokuma file and seriously be quick because this steam is not good for my makeup!” Junko says.

She walks outside.

Let’s see...

Monokuma file#4

Victim: Mondo Owada  
Cause of death: burning  
Time of death unknown  
The victims nails appears to be damaged heavily and the victim has a massive stomach wound as well as first degree burns.

“So we have a hidden time of death again.” Chihiro says,” I guess it will be the most important.”

“Let’s me check the corpse,” Kyoko says.

She went around Mondo’s jacket and eventually found something in his jacket.

“Chihiro what is your E-handbook doing here?” Kyoko asks.

“Odd, I thought I gave him my tablet.” Chihiro says,” I believed I passed my tablet to Taka so he could freely change the temperature but I guess the amount of steam didn’t allow me to pass him the correct one.”

“Wouldn’t you notice the difference when you left?” Hina asks.

“I wasn’t paying attention, so I just assumed it was my E-handbook and left it in my uniform when I went to bed.” Chihiro adds.

“Hey what is that white rectangular object under Mondo?” Hina asks.

Hina pulled it out,” a bloody towel? What is that doing here?”

“It’s quite strange indeed, Mondo’s chest is particularly clean.” Kyoko says.

“Hey guys look at this.” I state,” the lock on this door, it looks broken. Did the electronic lock break?”

“This lock requires our e-handbooks but we know we have two broken handbooks.” Kyoko says showing us Mondo’s broken handbook.

“Should we check the locker room?” I ask,” there could be some evidence there?”

“We may as well, any area nearby is warranted a search.” Kyoko says.

As per her request, we headed to the boys locker room. While it looks normal some stuff did stand out a little.

“Mondo’s locker is open,” Chihiro says,” when I last left, it was shut.”

“And why is there another towel?” Hina says,”this one is Clean.”

The announcement for the trial went off... well it is time for the class trial.

We all arrived onto the elevator, however I felt the tension among us, until we find out everything any of us are suspects, the time of death and our alibis will determine the fate of this trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So With all the clues given, who do you think killed Mondo?


	16. The 4th class trial part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The class trial commences however this trial appears to be a little harder to solve.

“I won’t bother with an explanation of the class trial,” Junko says,” I think you all know how this works by now.”

“Who killed Mondo!” Taka yelled,” I’ll find the killer and I’ll make sure they die a horrible death.”

“Can we please save that for after the trial?” Celeste says,” we cannot be sure who the culprit is as of now, you yourself could be the culprit.”

“Celeste is right but we should compare what we have as of now.” Kyoko says,” it seems we have a locked room mystery.”

“Like Hiro’s case?” Hina says,” then simple, Mondo killed himself.”

“We cannot say that just yet.” Chihiro says,” heck I could have killed him.”

Nonstop debate.

“Firstly we should look at the time of death.” Kyoko says.

“Does anyone know when Mondo could have died?” She adds.

“Taka and I last saw Mondo last night.” Chihiro says.

“Perhaps he died during the night?” He adds.

“I agree with that!”

“I can confirm that is exactly what happened, last night I heard Taka and Mondo discussing plans to go in the sauna when I left the library.” I state,” and I am sure that Taka can confirm Chihiro was there.”

“Yes he was, but how does that help with bro’s time of death?”

“We at least have a specific time frame, from last night until somewhere this morning.” I state.

“I can agree with Makoto,” Celeste says,” Mondo was first on my timetable.”

“And Kyoko was second, Kyoko did you see Mondo at all?” I asked.

“Not at all,” Kyoko says,” we can at least be sure that Mondo died during the night.”

“Then should we be suspicious of Chihiro and Taka?” Hina says,” they last saw Mondo alive.”

“If so, I believe it to be Taka, he is the traitor after all.” Celeste says.

“My status does not determine my guilt!” Taka shouted.

“Plus we have nothing against either of them yet.” Kyoko says.

nonstop debate!

“At the crime scene, there were to E-handbooks.” Hina says.

“Mine and Mondo’s.” Chihiro says

“I believed I gave my tablet to Mondo.” He adds,” but I guess I must’ve been mistaken.”

“How could you have not seen the difference?” Taka asks.

“The steam blocked my vision.” He adds

“I agree with that.”

“Steam does prevent eyesight.” I state,” when we found Mondo’s body a lot of it was built up inside.”

“We had to wait before Mondo’s body was uncovered so did the culprit leave the steam on?” Celeste asks.

Why was the steam still built up? Was there an objective the culprit wanted?

“I got it!”

“The crime scene has a noticeable lack of blood.” I state.

“It’s very likely that the culprit used this as a way to remove the blood at the crime scene.” I add.

“You’re gambling On a bunch of mistakes.”

“Oh Makoto, how mistaken you are, there are a bunch of mistakes in your statement.” Celeste says

Rebuttal showdown!

“You’re saying the culprit used the steam as some evidence removal method?”

“That would be noticed by Mondo yes?”

“I’m pretty sure he would have acted by that point.”

“Or at least cry out for help.”

“The culprit did use it as a way to remove blood but I didn’t say everything was removed.”

“And what could be left behind?”

“The steam definitely affect the crime scene.”

“The steam would convert into water and WASH EVERYTHING AWAY!”

“I’ll cut through your words!”

“If everything was washed away, then why is this towel still bloody?” I ask.

“Well perhaps the culprit tampered with the evidence.” Celeste says.

No the culprit did not tamper with the crime scene after Mondo died. I have proof of that.

“I got it!”

“The electronic lock to enter the sauna was broken, normally we have to use our E handbooks but when we arrived, the lock was damaged.” I state,”furthermore, the room is a one way access, it can only be used from the outside, using it from the inside is impossible so the lock was damaged from the outside.”

“With that makes it impossible for Mondo to have killer himself.” Kyoko says,” however I would like to bring attention to Mondo’s body.”

“You’re going to bring up his nails right?” Taka asks,” they weren’t damaged last night.”

“Correct but why are they damaged. I believe they must’ve hit something.” She adds.

Nonstop debate!

“Mondo’s nails were damaged at the crime scene but how were they damaged?” Kyoko asks

“Did Mondo bang into something?” Hina asks.

“But Mondo’s hand would have more wounds.” Kyoko says.

“Maybe he tripped?” Taka asks.

“No that’s wrong!”

“Taka is wrong about that his nails were damaged by Mondo tripping, but maybe is that where his chest wound came from!” I state, “Mondo likely tripped over something, hit his chest off the floor and didn’t have the energy to get back up.”

“That would explain the bloody towel being there,” Chihiro says,” but why is Mondo’s chest clean but the towel is bloody.”

“And we have the other clean towel to worry about.” Celeste says,” and who the culprit is.”

Yes, who could have manipulated with the sauna that much? Lock it from the outside and get away without being caught?

This culprit might get away with this crime.


	17. The 4th class trial part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More discoveries are made as an unconventional method is discovered to how Mondo died

“We haven’t pointed a single finger yet.” Hina says.

“If we are going off the evidence we have, then Taka is the killer,” Celeste says,” he last saw Mondo Alive and he could have locked the door.”

“But Taka has no reason to kill Mondo!” Chihiro says,” the two of them were always so close!”

“While I want to believe that their bond was genuine, Taka could easily be pulling the wool over our eyes, he is sure to have experience if his grandfather was once prime minister.” Celeste says.

“You may be the ultimate gambler but your morals will always be bankrupt.” Taka says,” I’m not the killer!”

“Yeah Taka is innocent!” Chihiro chanted is agreement.

This is a complete contrast to before, I need to restore order to the trial!

Nonstop debate!

“Taka is the killer without a doubt!” Celeste says.

“All the evidence points to him as well.” she adds.

“If I’m the culprit then how did I do  
It?” Taka asks.

“Well you entered the Sauna,” Hina says.

“You then killed him!” She adds.

“And then you left the sauna and locked it!” She concludes.

“No that’s wrong!”

“For Taka to lock the sauna would mean he would have his E-handbook on him, however he never had it with him.” I state.

“Furthermore Chihiro‘s E-handbook was with Mondo as well.” Kyoko says,” if I recall only we can use the handbooks which belong only to us.”

“T-then I’m the culprit?” Chihiro asks.

“We haven’t decided that yet.” Kyoko says.

“Chihiro has no motive.” Hina says.

The motive isn’t important right now, what we have to settle is if Chihiro could have done it.

Nonstop debate!

“Isn’t Taka in the perfect place to be the culprit?” Hina says

“I’m not the the culprit!” Taka yells.

“So if it isn’t you, then are you saying it is Chihiro?” Celeste says.

“Well... no, neither of us are the culprit!” Taka reinforces.

“He had no way to even access the sauna!” He adds.

“No that’s wrong!”

“Chihiro doesn’t your Tablet have the properties of an E-handbook?” I ask.

“Yes it can also be used for other featu... oh, I think I can see where you are going with this” Chihiro says.

“Where is this going?” Hina asks.

“Chihiro‘s tablet is the reason Mondo died!” Kyoko says,” Chihiro doesn’t even have to be close to the lock to open it or close it.”

“But how can you be sure?” Taka says,” the amount of movements needed would be impossible! It is probably just a coincidence!”

“Chihiro already described how he killed Mondo though.” Kyoko says.

“He says he went along Like normal with what he believed was his E-handbook, and unlocked and locked his room, it’s possible that the same functions can effect what he used last as well.” Kyoko adds.

“Well Chihiro doesn’t have his tablet on him so we can’t say that actually happened.” Celeste says.

“I do have my tablet,” Chihiro says,” maybe I watch my movements from it’s camera.”

Chihiro watched the footage the tablet recorded and the movements on his room matched that of what happened with the Sauna.

“We have recorded proof of Chihiro’s movement.” Kyoko says,” I believe that settled it.”

“Are you sure you are finished?” Junko says,” you solved this case relatively quickly.”

“Yeah how did it create the locked room mystery.” Celeste says.

“It’s simply impossible.” Celeste adds.

“If we consider Chihiro’s talent is is possible.” I state.

“He is the ultimate programmer, it would be possible for someone like him to do that without being at the scene of the crime.” I state.

“But wouldn’t the culprit have to be at the crime scene itself?” Celeste says,” I don’t understand! Show me proof that Chihiro is the culprit! What about that clean towel!”

Well, I guess I have to prove why Chihiro is guilty. Well here we go...

Nonstop debate!

“Chihiro is not the culprit!” Celeste yells.

“He was never at the crime scene outside of one scenario!” She adds.

“But he is in at least one time,” Hina says.

“It would be possible for that to be when his tablet got the data.” She adds.

“I agree with that!”

“Chihiro could you pass me your tablet, I want to check something.” I state.

“No, let me check.” Taka says bluntly,” I want to see for myself if Chihiro is the culprit who killed Mondo.”

“If Chihiro did do it then, I am not sure how to feel but it should prove Celeste wrong about me.” Taka says.

Chihiro willingly passed Taka his tablet.

“So... this is the truth we have been starving for.” Taka says,” there is... data linking the tablet to the crime scene.”

Taka Showed us the screen... there it was... the evidence that Chihiro was the culprit... last used on the sauna.

“What is this!” Celeste panicked,” shouldn’t killers have killed them directly! How can killers kill people from long distances! It’s like someone dying from rolling a shot put ball into a vent where someone was conveniently standing there.”

“Oh the irony.” Junko chuckled.

“Wait until later, I have plans for them.” Mukuro says.

“Celeste you can’t deny it any longer, Chihiro is the culprit!” Kyoko says.

“Well it seems you are all convinced.” Junko says,” you could have just asked him about the tablet sooner.”

We all voted and once more the guilty screen appeared.

“Why didn’t you show us the tablet earlier!” Taka says.

“I thought at first it was not relevant but after a while, I thought to question Chihiro about it.” Kyoko says,” the fact he willingly co-operated shows us he was indirectly responsible.”

“Taka... I’m sorry, you must hate me so much.” Chihiro says.

“No, it isn’t your fault.” Taka says,”it’s Junko’s fault that we are even here! She is the reason we are all turning against each other!”

“What a passionate speech from someone who betrayed their friends!” Junko says.

“Well I’m turning against you for my redemption!” Taka says,” Mondo... he would want that... I’m not going to give up that easily!”

“What a sudden turn around.” Junko says,” I wonder how long that will last.”

“But by now I’m sure you must know what time it is.” She says,” it’s punishment time!”

“Goodbye everyone.” Chihiro says,” please get along, don’t give up!”

Chihiro has been found guilty!

Time for the punishment!

Chihiro was strapped into a chair with a bomb over him infront of a Monitor.

The game turned on to reveal the punishment.

“Super Fujisaki bros.”

Chihiro went through the game and for every fail, the number on the bomb went down. The game seems easy at first but it suddenly became a borderline impossible game.

Eventually Chihiro ran out of lives and the Game over screen showed up as a 0 shower up.

The bomb exploded. Chihiro’s body parts flew everywhere, some blood escaping the room he was trapped in.

“Two more students down.” Junko says,” now it is just the final 5.”

“I’ll he headed off,” Taka says,” I need to get some rest after Today.”

Taka abruptly left.

“You think he is not over Mondo?” I ask.

“No, he and Mondo were so close, he can’t be over Mondo that quickly.” Hina says.

“I suppose he may be mad at me as well...” Celeste says,” I did accuse him of being a rotten person... maybe I was a little harsh on him, I think I should be a bit more kind.”

“But he did betray us for his own sake yet he didn’t act...” Hina says,” oh god what have I done? I was too focused on the traitor side and didn’t even bother to accept Taka even after his explanation.”

“Morality is a difficult subject.” Kyoko says,” let’s get some rest for now, we should settle this dilemma when we have the energy to.”

We all headed back up to the school and headed to our rooms, once more I went to sleep, for what the next day has in store for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if case 4 wasn’t the best as I thought that a much simpler case was needed after case 3
> 
> I’m currently starting the writing process of case 5 so I might allow you all to recommend if you all want a complex or simple case.


	18. The other side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alter ego disables the Monobeasts, this allows the students to explore the front of the school.

I woke up after a good nights rest and immediately left as soon as I put my clothes on, as I had to eat my breakfast before Celeste’s timetable kicked me out of the cafeteria as it would be Hina’s turn.

I arrived at the cafeteria and Celeste was waiting there for me.

“Makoto, I would like to tell you that I decided to remove the timetable, I feel like I was a little harsh on Taka and I think we should try and reconcile, I was at the time scared that he would kill us all.”

“Do you think he will even forgive you, you did go out of your way to prevent him from enjoying himself.” I state

Celeste was silent for a couple of seconds then she says,” I am not expecting to be forgiven but at least Taka knows that I take back what I have done.”

Taka himself has gone through a lot, the way he recovered so quickly is... strange.  
He and Mondo were always so close but it isn’t natural for someone, especially someone as emotional as Taka to recover to so fast.

Eventually one after another everyone arrived and for a while we ate breakfast in silence. No one wanted to speak up, probably because we all had to deal with multiple murders, all betraying each other, and even friends turning on each other.

Eventually Celeste spoke up.

“Taka, I want to apologise for my inelegant behaviour and comparing you to Junko, I was blinded by own ambition and safety but I failed to see your side of the argument and the reason you had to go traitor, I am not expecting to be forgiven but take all the time in the world you need to recover and hopefully we can be at least be on speaking terms.” Celeste says while swallowing her pride.

“You are right Celeste, I don’t forgive you for treating me like a sub human and I don’t think we will ever be close but it takes a lot to admit when you are wrong. So for now, let’s cooperate together.” Taka says with a very serious tone.

“Taka, are you alright?” Hina asks,” would you like to open up a little?”

“No, I assure you that I am fine,” Taka says,” I faced a lot of tragedy before, what would make yesterday any different?”

“You and Mondo were always so close, your reaction to Mondo’s body said so like how I reacted to Sakura’s death, Taka please don’t conceal your feelings!” Hina says.

“But have you ever cried about Sakura? The only time I recall you crying about her was when we found the body after that you acted like nothing ever happened.” Taka says bluntly.

“That’s because I don’t dwell on the past and I am still affected by Sakura’s murder, I just stay strong for her, Sakura wouldn’t want me to cry over her, and I don’t want to disrupt you all with self pity, I save the tears and mourning for my private time.” Hina says In a somber tone,” I miss Sakura and everyone else who died, they were our friends but they were all driven to murder and each and every one of them died horrible deaths.”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to convict Sayaka however it was her life or ours and sometimes you have to make difficult choices, if things went a little differently then we would have different people here right now but I decided to move on as best as I can because the future Will always bring new things. Life isn’t over, and I want to fight for a better future.” I state.

“I see...” Taka says,” well I am like you, I do miss Mondo dearly but his death is just one of many bad things that happened to me after a while it just feels... null.”

“Wow, this conversation went down in a very depressing turn.” Celeste says,” maybe we should change the subject?”

“Yeah, I agree.” I state.

“Kyoko, you have been quiet for a while, what have you been up to?” Celeste asks.

“I have been doing some investigating and thanks to Makoto, we have alter ego in the system at any moment we should be able to explore the front part of the school without worrying about the Monobeasts.” Kyoko says,” I will have to leave for a while, I have something to do, I will be back later to tell you all what I found.”

Kyoko left abruptly.

“Is there anything happening between you and Kyoko?” Celeste directs it to me.

“I assure you, Kyoko and I are just friends.” I state with a hint of being flustered.

“Kyoko was very quick to choose you for a partner as well, not to mention that you are the only she actually shares things with.” Hina says,” how do you get her of all people to share with you?”

“I actually don’t know why.” I state.

The day went on for a while and eventually the announcement went off for some reason, at 2pm? What happened? Guess I should tune into the announcement this time.

“This is alter ego, I have now overrided everything, you may now explore the school freely.” 

So it seems we can safely move across the school. However alter ego did say that they have total control so does that mean we can access prohibited rooms like the headmaster’s office?

I headed back to the cafeteria and after a bit we all met up once more.

“So we can access anywhere we want?” Hina asks.

“It’s strange how Junko hasn’t done anything about it, surely she would have noticed by now.” Kyoko says.

“We should siege this opportunity to strike before we lose it.” Taka commands,” Celeste, Hina and I will investigate the front of the school, Kyoko and Makoto you investigate the once forbidden rooms!”

Before I could explain anything the group left.

“So it seems we are grouped together once more,” Kyoko says,” well I don’t mind.”

“But how will we access the locked rooms, Y’know the ones with physical locks?” I ask with concern.

“Don’t worry, I have this.” Kyoko pulls out a key,” I found this in Junko’s room, I exploited the electronic locks being broken and stole the key which was under her bed.”

Why would she even keep that there?

“Let’s start with the headmaster’s office, there is bound to be a lot of stuff we are not aware of there.” Kyoko says.

We headed to the office and Kyoko unlocked the door, once the door opened a voice said,” I hope that you aren’t going to snoop for to long.”

It was Mukuro’s voice.

“We are and what will you do about it?” Kyoko asks harshly.

“Absolutely nothing, I’m on your side now.” She says.

“How can we trust you though? You are one of the masterminds.” Kyoko asks.

“Well I am letting you snoop through private information plus I was forced into doing this by my sister, you may as well exploit her absence.” Mukuro says.

“Absence?” I ask.

“She said that she has to do something outside of hopes peak and that is all I know, she was pretty vague about the explanation, plus I wasn’t allowed in here myself so I am curious about the information myself.” Mukuro adds.

“We could use more help,” I state.

“don’t trust her but a truce will be needed for now.” Kyoko says.

We all entered the headmaster’s office and we saw a skeleton on the floor, Kyoko stayed silent, I think we all know who that belongs to.

Unlocking one drawer shows a file, let’s see what it says.

Student info: Hajime Hinata  
This student is on the reserve course and has signed up for the Kamukura project, once this goes through as expected we may have found a way to create true talent, a way of creating the ultimate human being. The subject is showing hesitation with the experiment but perhaps he will come through in the end.

What did I just read? This student must have underwent the project and became the ultimate hope? But isn’t hope something someone develops? Artificial hope is not like real hope... I do not want to know what they did to Hajime.

I pass Kyoko the file. She turns her head at me and says,” I was not aware of this, my father was interested in talent though... he likely kept this under wraps to avoid controversy. This breaks many laws involving the human body.”

“I know what happened.” Mukuro says,” according to Junko, the student underwent the Kamukura project and lost his identity... practically became a shell of his former self.”

“So you’re saying he willingly got rid of his own identity for the sake of talent!” I say with a lot of surprise.

“Hope’s peak likely exploited his admiration of the school to be a mere test subject. To think that this is an academy of the future.” Mukuro scoffs.

“This academy was also the reason of the tragedy due to the reserve course, it’s very likely that public opinion on ultimates is very negative.” Kyoko says.

“If we factor in what happened with class 77 as well, then hopes peak doomed itself from the beginning.” Kyoko says,” To think one high school girl would cause so much trouble.”

We looked around a little further and a video was found.

It has a label on it saying,” future foundation: the world’s counterstrike.”

“Weird label for a video.” I state,” why would the headmaster have this?”

“Junko uses this place as a hideout, it’s likely this is one of her things.” Mukuro says,” she kept a lot of things secret so I can’t confirm or deny anything to you all.”

“Mukuro why are you helping us exactly,” I state,” it seems sudden to turn on your sister.”

“I’ve been spoon feeding you the motives and taka’s status, don’t you think I wouldn’t have done that if I was against you?” Mukuro says.

“That is true.” I state.

“Should we leave for now.” Kyoko says,” we have investigated for a while now.”

“Why not.” I state.

“It’s nighttime anyways, you should get some rest.” Mukuro says.

“Got it, we should probably discuss this Info tomorrow.” I state.

During the journey back, Kyoko passed me the key she had. She told me to keep it in case Junko showed up and that tomorrow morning she is going to be absent as she has to investigate further and to tell everyone.

I headed back to my room and headed straight to sleep, a lot of info was found today.


	19. The future is never certain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the video tape’s discovery, Makoto and the others find a way to watch the video.

After I woke up, I grabbed the video and after getting changed, I headed straight into the cafeteria and waited for everyone as this video can be a game changer for us as the future foundation could be what rescues us.

After a bit everyone but Kyoko arrives, I should tell them what Kyoko told me yesterday.

“Where is Kyoko?” Hina asks.

“She’s investigating further, she hasn’t told me where though.” I state.

“I know she is the ultimate detective but she could at least share a bit more with us.” Celeste says.

“We should focus on what we found, Makoto what have you found?” Taka asks.

I tell them about what I found with mukuro and Kyoko.

“So Mukuro is with us now?” Hina asks,” and the fact that she is also not informed about much is interesting.”

“I’m just shocked that hopes peak willingly performed unethical experiments,” Taka says,” if that went out, I would have definitely not have stood for that, well at the time.”

“You said you found some stuff on the future foundation? What did you find?” Celeste asks.

I show them the video.

“I’m thinking that we try and find a place to watch the video, if it has any details on the future foundation then we should learn about it.” I state.

“But I think this is a little... strange.” Taka says,” why would Junko keep a video of the future foundation?”

“Still if it has information on them we should at least check it out!” Hina says

“This is Junko, she would never make it this easy Though.” Taka says,” it could be any video, even the reserve course suicide video.”

“How would you know that?” I ask.

“Junko made a brainwashing video which makes people fall into despair, all I am saying that if it is a possibility of it being a trap then we shouldn’t watch it.” Taka refutes.

“Let’s just put the video on hold for now.” Celeste says,” we should probably inform you on what we found.”

“The school is quite big but during the trip we were able to find the remains of the classrooms and outside facilities, we couldn’t go very far as they were locked with physical locks.” Taka informed.

“Oh I guess this won’t be a problem,” I state pulling out the key Kyoko gave me,” Kyoko gave me this for physical locks, perhaps we can access the other areas.”

“Then let’s go, we can make some progress now.” Hina says

I went around unlocking all the doors with everyone behind me.

“It would be faster if we checked different areas.” Taka says,” Makoto will check the inside of the classrooms with me, Celeste and Hina will check outside.”

We split into our groups and we headed into the class 79 classroom first.

“This classroom looks different to ours.” I state,” it’s definitely less traditional than the other classrooms.”

“But where did class 79 go?” Taka asks,” wouldn’t the headmaster have made it so they would stay here with us?”

“Unless they were taken away elsewhere, I can’t think of where they could have gone.” I state.

After a bit of talking I found something on the Teachers desk.

“It seems I was wrong about there being one ultimate despair, there are multiple of them in this school, one male and one female, I know the female one is in this school right now but I cannot trace where the male one went, all I know is that he is being targeted by a group called Kisaragi.”

The bottom of the note wasn’t signed.

I gestured for Taka to come look at the note I found.

“Kisaragi? I swore I heard that name from somewhere before. I think I once worked with them.” He states,” all I know is that Kisaragi had some problems dealing with a criminal they were hunting.”

“But why would a note be in hopes peak if the group works outside of hopes peak?” Taka says.

“We should inform the girls later, we have class 77’s classroom to check.” I state.

“Right.” Taka says

We entered the classroom and this one was a complete mess, windows were broken and tables were over the floor, there was also dry blood in places.

“This is the class that became the ultimate despairs, it only be fitting that the classroom would be a mess.” Taka says,” this place may have more to offer.”

We looked around for a bit and I found another note, why are these everywhere?

“Looking at my class, once jovial and full of spirit ready to begin anew and full of life has changed, they were still, empty shells of who they once were, after the disappearance of Nanami, they fell apart, I can’t see the light in my students anymore but I won’t give up on them that easily, I have to save them!”

The note was signed by someone called Yukizone. I presume that it was their teacher.

I looked in every desk and another note was found. These things are everywhere.

“Oh despair bring me hope. Oh hope bring me despair. Make me feel you once more. Bring us the sensation of feeling you once more. Make us feel the delightful horror you once brung us. Make us feel worse than Satan himself and make it so we can beat every demon in the underworld!”

There was a tear in the bottom left covering who wrote the note, the handwriting was beautiful however the content was anything but.

I showed Taka both notes.

“These notes definitely are linked, one written by the teacher and the other one written by an ultimate despair, is this how they felt when under the influence of Junko? I just get chills just reading it.” Taka says.

“Did you find anything?” I ask.

“Yes, I found this supply of food.” Taka says,” it’s still in date and it’s open, a student is definitely here with us!”

“But if there was a student, wouldn’t they be caught by now?” I ask.

“That’s the hard part.” Taka says with a thinking expression,” it could easily be used to divert our attention into irrelevant topics.”

“Should we check on how Celeste and Hina did?” I ask.

“We should, we have investigated for a long while now.” Taka says.

We waited in the main hall and eventually they showed up.

“Did you find anything?” Taka asks.

“Not much but there was one interesting detail,” Celeste says,” at the garden there was a pool of blood, it looks fresh as well.”

“What!” Taka says,” did someone die?”

“No, it was more of a trail like someone was walking around injured.” She adds.

“Oh thank god, I was worried that we had to do another class trial.” Taka says.

We all decided to head back, the mood was fairly calm as we all had a good day of investigating. The journey definitely was a peaceful one but eventually we came across a locked door that I forgot to unlock: the plaza lock.

I unlocked the door and... within the red sky and in front of us lay a dead body.

“Wait whose body is that?” Hina asks.

“The body is completely obscured, I’ll have a look.” Taka says,” I see some bear nails, slightly purple clothing and let me remove the mas-“

The body exploded and Taka was sent flying into a wall.

“How are we supposed to solve this now?” Hina asks.

Mukuro showed up,” Monokuma files were dispensed, what happened?”

“Well I suppose you will need these now.” Mukuro sighed.

She passed us the Monokuma file.

Let’s see...

Monokuma file #5

Victim: unknown  
Time of death: 5am  
Cause of death: impalement  
The victim appeared to be impaled in multiple places and the body also was stabbed on the left side of the chest.

“Wow we finally have the time of death for once.” Hina says.

“But we need to figure out who the victim is.” Taka says.

“Plus one of us could have done this as well.” Celeste says,” we should at least try and investigate.”

A weird announcement played, the same announcement that plays when the investigation period is up.

“But we didn’t even have a chance to investigate.” I state.

“We have no evidence a well.” Taka says,” it’s like this was a set up.”

“Strange, the announcements always gave you plenty of time to gather evidence.” Mukuro says,” this was never mentioned to me at all.”

“Well looks like we have another trial.” Celeste sighed.

“You don’t have to do a trial,” Mukuro says,” I still haven’t heard from Junko.”

“We’ll be executed if we defy the rules.” Taka yells.” We have to attend the trial.”

Sadly Taka was right, we headed to the elevator and we headed down, the 4 of us felt completely empty compared to long ago.

The doors opened and once more, we have to find the killer among us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! someone died.
> 
> So with the strange oddities surrounding the body discovery. Who do you think is the victim and who is the mastermind behind this scheme?


	20. The 5th class trial part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With an unexpected murder taken place and no time to investigate, this trial appears to be a very difficult one right from the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was another one which I had to put a lot of time in, hopefully this one is better than the my sweet melody one.

We all went into our assigned seats once more and we all overlooked the Empty seats, all the X’s and Kyoko’s seat empty.

“So I can give you guys the option to not do this trial,” Mukuro says,” Junko isn’t here so she will never know.”

“No, we have to figure out this killer,” Taka says,” plus Junko isn’t dumb, she probably has security installed that she can view from afar.

“But what do we even talk about?” Celeste asks,” we have little time to investigate and we only have the Monokuma file to help us.”

That’s right, we only have the Monokuma file to help us, but it is hiding the victim of the case then figuring out the victim’s identity will be crucial to this case.

Nonstop debate!

“We only have the Monokuma file to help us.” Celeste sighs.

“This may be an impossible case.” She adds with a disappointed look.

“No this isn’t impossible!” Taka yells.

“There must be something we can use to at least progress!” He adds.

“I agree with that.”

“While we are going off speculation, we have the Monokuma file,” I state,” this entire mystery must revolve around it.”

“But we don’t know who the victim is.” Hina says

“Then we should figure out who the victim is.” Celeste adds,” maybe it is Kyoko, Taka himself said the victim’s clothes were purple before the corpse exploded.”

No, there is something about the body which contradicts the possibility of the victim being Kyoko.

“I got it!”

“But Taka also described the victim as having nails and as we know, Kyoko wears gloves.”

“So is the victim Junko?” Hina asks.

“We can’t be sure yet.” Celeste states,” shall we discuss this further?”

“I’m curious myself,” Taka says,” if we fail then we all get punished.”

Is the victim Junko or Kyoko? That should be resolved next.

Nonstop debate!

“Is the victim Junko or Kyoko?” Taka asks.

“The victim’s face was obscured by a mask as well.” Hina adds.

“So we can’t figure out their identity.” Hina sighs with defeat.

“No I don’t think it’s impossible.” Celeste says.

“There was likely a distinction on their person.” She adds.

“I agree with that.”

“Celeste is right, there should be a distinction, we know the victim had purple clothes and that they were bare handed.”

“I believe the victim is Junko, she never wears gloves furthermore the gloves Kyoko would wear would not fit her hands size. Isn’t that right Taka?” I clarify.

“Yes, the nails on the body were quite notable, Junko was the ultimate fashionista before she became the ultimate despair.” Taka describes.

“Plus I have something which proves Junko is the victim, something we all know.” I state confidently.

“And what is that?” Celeste asks.

Proof that the victim is Junko, yes that should be it.

“I got it!”

“Ever since the previous class trial ended Junko was absent the entire time, and yesterday Kyoko went solo on her investigation. Considering the time frame, the victim is Junko without a doubt!”

“So Junko was dead this whole time.” Mukuro asks with disbelief,” what was she trying to do?”

“So now we have the proper victim, we can finally begin determining the culprit.” Taka states.

“Yeah we should at least find how the culprit even killed Junko.” Hina adds.

Nonstop debate!

“We have already figured out that the victim is the mastermind Junko enoshima.” Hina says.

“The Monokuma file says she died at 5am but what day did she die?” She asks.

“If we assume the culprit was able to traverse the entire school.” Taka says.

“It’s possible they went through the locked doors!” He yells.

“No that’s wrong!”

“It wasn’t until yesterday that the doors were unlocked, I don’t think it would be possible to even teach Junko if she was there.” I state.

“Objection!”

“So are you saying that the culprit had the key?” Taka asks,” I know the entire structure of the school so I know that I am not wrong!”

Rebuttal showdown!

“The culprit definitely has that key!”

“Like you said it is most likely impossible for one of us to reach Junko.” 

“Furthermore we were quite separated for a while.”

“The culprit would definitely have a valid timeframe!”

“You are saying the culprit unlocked the doors? When did they do that?”

“Simple, during our group investigation.”

“We had to move around the entire school.”

“The culprit probably found a way to depart from their group and they USED THE KEY.”

“I’ll cut through your words!”

“No, that isn’t possible as until I had the key, Kyoko had it, and she was with both myself and Mukuro and If I recall I was the one who unlocked the door.” I clarify.

“Oh, I made a slip up, I am very sorry for wrongly assuming things.” He rushed in an apologetic tone.

“It’s fine.” I state.

“However that key Makoto has must be important!” Hina says passionately,” like makoto says, Kyoko had it on her.”

“But we have to properly trace everyone’s movements.” Celeste says,” how the culprit got passed those doors, then even reach Junko at the plaza, and regroup with us.”

Hang on there is an an error in Celeste’s statement, I should bring that up.

“Doesn’t the Monokuma file say the time of death was 5am?” I ask.

“That means the culprit would have had free movement in the dark, we would all be asleep then.” Taka says,” that would be the perfect time frame to act, just as long as they would be vigilant and ambush Junko, they could easily slip back into their room and by then gain an alibi during the group investigation.”

“Makoto, when did Kyoko give you the key?” Taka asks.

“Just yesterday, when we split into our groups to check the rooms out front. Kyoko had the key before I had it.” I reply

“Then we have our culprit!” Taka declares,” Kyoko kirigiri is the culprit!”

“W-what how?” I ask nervously.

“Let me explain, she had the key and had a lot of time to kill Junko, furthermore she was absent for a lot of the investigation and her absence in this trial condemns her in my books.” Taka states confidently.

“Day 2, you were with Kyoko and Mukuro, yes? And on day 3 she gave you the key and vanished for “investigation.” Celeste adds,” it makes sense and the logic is sound, Kyoko must be the culprit.”

Kyoko... the culprit? That’s impossible! No that didn’t happen, she knows what would happen if she murdered someone plus we haven’t answered every question... I have to figure out what is the true reason Junko died!

If I can even find it...


	21. The 5th class trial part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kyoko being painted as the killer, Makoto must take drastic action to prove that she isn’t the killer.

Everyone thinks Kyoko is the killer but... why does something feel off?

The way Junko died seems too easy to convict Kyoko. 

“Mukuro get the voting time ready.” Taka says, we have our culprit.”

“Hang on, I’m not satisfied with this result!” I yell at the top of my voice.

“But everything adds up does it not?” Celeste asks,” Kyoko killed Junko in the plaza and gave you the key to gain an alibi.”

“No, something just feels off, just give me a chance to explain myself!” I state with determination.

The crime scene... while brief it feels odd but why?

Nonstop debate!

“What else is there to talk about?” Hina asks with a surprised voice

“Kyoko killed Junko, right?” She nervously asks.

“The logic seems sound as well.” Celeste says.

“There is nothing else to discuss.” She adds coldly.

“To further cement her guilt.” Taka says

“We do know Junko was impaled.” He adds

“I’ll turn this lie into the truth!” 

Ok Makoto, you have to lie, you can’t go back now. I’m not going back now.

“Did Junko really die from being implaed?” I ask with a serious tone.

“Well of course, the Monokuma file says so. It has never been wrong.” Taka refutes,” it even says she has been stabbed and I know as I saw the body for myself!”

“I know this may seem out there but I think the Monokuma file is lying!” I declared with a loud voice.

“W-what, you do have proof right?” Mukuro asks,” these files are never wrong.”

This may or may not be related to the case but I may be able to twist this into the reason Kyoko didn’t do it.

“Celeste didn’t you and Hina see a pool of blood?” I ask,” and if I am correct, you said it is recent right?”

“Yeah blood does dry after a while.” Celeste says,” but what does that pool of blood have to do with anything?”

“If the pool of blood is recent then wouldn’t that make our theory about Kyoko killing Junko incorrect?” I ask.

The trial room went silent for a bit.

“So we are back at square one.” Hina says,” it is probably not Kyoko as she would’ve been caught.”

“Plus blood takes an hour to dry.” Mukuro says,” that means this crime was committed today.

“So if impalement wasn’t the cause of death, what was?” Hina asks.

Yes, we should clarify that, if we figure out what the real cause of death is, then we can correctly figure out the identity of the culprit.

Nonstop debate!

“What is the true cause of death?” Hina asks.

“We know it is not impalement.” Mukuro says.

“The blood pool was quite elaborate, maybe the knife wound was responsible?” She asks.

“Not the knife would alone would not take enough time, she died from blood loss!” Taka yells.

“That time frame is too short and there was no blood at the crime scene too.” Hina refutes.

“While I do think she dropped a lot of blood, maybe she died from thirst?” She asks at random.

“I agree with that!”

“Hina is correct, While it is true Junko did suffer blood loss, with a mask covering her face, she would have nothing to eat or drink.” I state.

“Wait I was right? I just guess she died from thirst as it takes 3 days for someone to die within that time frame. I’m a swimmer so I have to keep hydrated frequently.” Hina says.

“At least you were useful for something in the end.” Celeste says.

“Are you implying something?” She asks.

“Now we have to determine the culprit.” Taka says,” I think it is pretty clear now.”

Yes, the culprit who tried to deceive us is...

“The culprit is Junko herself!” I state,” In other words she committed suicide!”

“So it led to that, but why would she go out of her way to kill herself?” Celeste asks 

“Likely as a gambit to get you all executed,” Mukuro says,” Junko is willing to do anything for anyone to suffer despair so she was willing to dehydrate herself while making an excuse to be absent.”

“I suppose the Monokuma file was pre-made, likely since we relied on them for the autopsy.” Hina states.

“And we nearly fell for it, if it wasn’t for Makoto we would be dead.” Celeste says,” tell me Makoto, what made you act this way? It isn’t like you to be so determined.”

“I don’t know, I guess something felt odd to me. After all we haven’t found the murder weapon.” I state.

“The lack of investigation time would probably allow us to find what she used to impale herself.” Hina says.

“I suppose you want the voting time now.” Mukuro says.

“Let’s end this once and for all!” Taka commands.

The wheel spun once more and it lands on the Junko option.

GUILTY!

“So congratulations, you found the killer.” Mukuro says,” the culprit was Junko herself, something which I didn’t know.”

“Well it seems we are all getting out of here safely.” Hina says cheerfully.

“Yes, for once we can leave, we have a literal escape.” Taka says,” the mastermind is dead.”

“Well then, let’s go up and get out of here!” Celeste says,” I do not want to stay here any longer!”

We all ran off, we were in very high spirits, the mastermind is dead, we won! We don’t have to deal with this killing game anymore!

We all arrived in the cafeteria and Kyoko was waiting for us.

“Welcome back.” She says,” what is the high mood for?”

“The mastermind is dead!” Hina says energetically,” we can leave now!”

“Say Kyoko where were you this whole time?” I ask.

“I finished my investigation but I found something or should I say... someone.”

“So the food Taka and I found was-“ I state.

“Yes someone was here with us.” Kyoko says.

“Someone from the outside” She says,” I also learnt from this person a bit about their class and I think I should take you to them. Follow me.” She commanded and we followed her.

She took us outside and within the distance a girl was standing there. I cannot make it out well but I feel like I recognise her.


End file.
